Deceptive Appearances
by EvilspyAchacia
Summary: When Harry left that world behind he swore he would never be manipulated by the magical community again. What happens when a manipulative headmaster turns up looking for Harry Potter? How will the members of SG1 react to learning D
1. Prolouge

**Deceptive Appearances:**

**Fandoms:** SG-1 Harry Potter, and maybe if I'm crazy enough SGA

**Disclaimer**: _It should be obvious to everyone that I own niether Harry Potter or Stargate, SG-1 or SGA. Face it if I did, You would have to pay to read this, so unless you see a slot asking for your credit card information, I don't own it. Too bad that, Michal Shanks is really really my type. _

**Summary**: When Harry left that world behind he swore he would never be manipulated by the magical community again. What happens when a manipulative headmaster and power hungry friends turn up looking for Harry Potter? How will the members of SG-1 react to learning Daniel/Harry's colorful history? Will Daniel be thrown to the wolves or will the members of SG-1 teach the members of the magical community that no one ever mess's with _'Their'_ Archeologist?

**Lil' Note:** Errrm... yeah this is the second positng of this chapter I had to fix a mistiake that was pointed out to me by my new beta Torina, go to my authors bio to find a link to her works.

**Prolouge:**

Harry stepped away from the ashes littered on the grounds of Hogwarts, ashes that had once been one of the most feared men alive, Voldemort, born Tom Marvallo Riddle. It was done, the war was over.

"It's done Moony, It's finally over," Harry whispered to his friend as he looked down at the dead body of one of his last remaining family members. Remus Lupins' body was a bloody mess. There were long gashes all over his body, but the worst affected area was the werewolf's stomach. It hadn't been a killing curse that had killed Remus Lupin. In fact Remus hadn't been killed by any means magical at all.

Towards the end of the war there were many negative feelings toward the magical creatures. Most of them had decided to stay out of the war. Most magical creatures figured that if they didn't take sides they wouldn't be too affected by the outcome of the war. This attitude affected both the Werewolf and the Vampire populations and the public opinion grew so bad that the once enemies had put down their ages old grudge to band together to protect themselves from the revenge of the wizards both _'light'_ and _'dark'_. Only a select few magical creatures had decided to help out in the war and Remus Lupin had been one of them. Needless to say the Dark Lord had put a high bounty on his head.

Harry looked over to where Remus' killer lay. Macnair, Ex-disposal-of-dangerous-creatures ministry worker lay nearly torn in halve by the brutal fight. Unfortunately for him he was still alive...barley.

Harry's focus was torn away from examining the ex-ministry employee by the sound of leaves being crushed underfoot as his only remaining family member approached. She might not be related to him by blood but Harry still considered her to be his sister. Besides, they were tied together by something other than blood, but no less binding. They were tied together by magic.

Selien approached Harry with a mournful expression on her face. She stopped over the body of Remus and gave him the Vampires sign of death, normally only given to master Vampires who had sacrificed themselves for their clan. To Selien that's exactly what Remus had done. He had protected his clan, even though it had led to his death. Once she finished chanting the last word Selien made her way over to where Harry was standing.

"He died a hero," she whispered.

"He died a hero," Harry answered.

They were silent foe a moment but the sounds of Macnairs' labored breathing interrupted their moment of silence for their dear departed friend.

"What should we do with him, Selien?"

"In my culture, it was always considered the greatest insult to 'not' grant the mercy of a quick death to the mortally wounded," Selien observed. "Do you think we should continue with the tradition?"

"Yes." Harry didn't even have to think about it.

As one Harry and Selien turned their backs on Macnair and strode toward the forbidden forest. They could hear the beginnings of a ragged cheer coming from the direction of Voldemort's ashes but they ignored it as they stepped into the darkness of the forest.

Ten minutes of quiet walking later and the both of them were at a stone fountain in the middle of a grove of trees. A single ray of early morning sunlight illuminated the otherwise dark forest. It was in this ray of light that Selien, once-Vampire, basked in the simple long forgotten feeling of the sun.

Harry watched his friend as she enjoyed a simple pleasure that had been long denied the both of them. The both of them had been _'guests'_ of Voldemort only a month ago; only a month ago Selien had been a Vampire, now she was human. Now she was his sister, by magic no less, why did all the strange crap happen to him, luckily this was a good thing though unlike so much of the bad that he usually encountered. Harry had been captured just as the Christmas break began. That had been five months ago. Now while five months may seem to be a long time to be held captive it was nothing on how long Selien had been held for. She had been captured three years ago, just after Voldemort's vile re-birthing ceremony.

As the daughter of one of the most influential master vampires in a hundred years Selien was a valuable political hostage. She had been but a bargaining chip in the war. The plan was simple Voldemort would keep Selien alive as long as he had the full support of the Vampires in his mad dash for conquest. It had almost worked too but Tom didn't exactly realize that no matter how Slytherin he was or acted, he had nothing on the Vampires, the most devious people to have ever walked the earth. They were the reason that Selien and yes Harry too, had been liberated from their only involvement in the war because no matter how much Voldemort threatened the Vampires with Selien's death both he and they knew he would never go through with it, he could ill afford to have the Vampires ally against him. The Vampires for their part didn't ally themselves with the _'light'_ only for the fear that they would provoke Voldemort's wrath upon Selien. All in all it was a fine mess that both parties found themselves in. Add that to the fact that Voldemort was not known for his patience in anything, plus his ineffectual attempts to gain the werewolves favor and you have a recipe for disaster, or well Selien did. Being undead, thus immune to the killing curse, Selien bore the brunt of Toms' formidable and sometimes creative temper. By the time Harry joined her in prison Selien was an emancipated wreak of a person, but she had still possessed the spirit Harry loved about her. That formidable, stubborn, and down right infuriating don't-piss-me-off-or-get-in-my-way spirit, Harry loved it because it reminded him of himself.

Harry was brought back to the land of here and now by a gentle nudge of his arm. He looked up to see his sister mage looking at him with a sorrowful yet determined gaze. "They are coming, are you sure you want to do this?"

_'Did he really want to do this?'_ Harry thought about all he had been through in the Wizarding world and decided that yes he really did want to disappear, and if the others didn't approve then that was just too damn bad. Besides Selien was leaving the Wizarding world too and with Remus' recent demise she was the only one who could keep him here, but she was getting out too. Even though they wouldn't see each other after today they would still have a better chance at a full life, they would finally be able to live.

Decision made Harry nodded at his sister mage and they both began to chant the spell that would give them a different appearance.

_'a capite ad calcem_

_posse as esse_

_a pedibus usque ad caput_

_est modus in rebus_

_mundus vult decipi_

_a fortiori_

_coniuctus vibus_

_emmite lucem et veritatem _

_exnilhilonihi fit_

_eram quod es, eris quad sum _

_falleces sunt rerum species_

_fiat_

_mutato nomine _

_fiat, mote it be.'_

As they finished chanting Harry felt the ripple of magic from their joined hands spread out to encompass both of them in a silver shield. The shield brightened for a moment then it quickly contracted. Harry shut his eyes at the bright flare of light that signified that the spell was working. When he opened his eyes it was to see a changed person across from him_. 'Well looks like the spell worked'_, he mused.

The spell had indeed worked. Where before Selien sported light strawberry blond hair it had darkened to a mouse brown and her ice blue eyes had turned to Harry's green. The spell had said that they would retain at least one of the others specific characteristics, _'Must have been the eyes then'._ It was a good thing that it had been their eyes too; Harry was too recognizable with his natural eye color.

Only one thing was on his mind now.

It had worked.

They had merged their appearances together, and baring any unforeseen consequences it had been permanent too.

Selien took a deep breath and smiled albeit a little Tumoltusly. "So I guess before we work the final spell I should tell you your new name and we can get the goodbyes over with."

"I guess so little sister," Harry smirked as her expression turned to mock outrage.

"I'll have you know that I'm a good two hundred years older than you!"

Harry bit back a laugh, ' god I'm really gonna miss this.' "Selien you know I'm going to miss you so much Harry said gruffly, not daring to look at his sister mage. He felt a light touch on his arm.

"And I will miss you." She cleared her throat and looked away blinking rapidly to hold back the tears. "Okay enough of this mushy stuff we should exchange names before the last spell. So before I tell you what your new name is going to be why don't you tell me mine?"

'Oh boy here we go'. Harry instinctively gulped before replying, "Antigone, it's after one of the leading parts in the play by the same name. She's Oedipus' daughter, she was very stubborn, kind of reminded me of you. As for the last name, at first I thought that you were too good for a last name, I couldn't think of one that would fit you, but then I thought of Sirus and how much he would have liked you. I'm sure that you two would have gotten in endless fights about everything that just illustrate how stubborn you both are, that I can see you getting into so many fights and you two haven't even met." Harry gave a shaky laugh. "But anyways I wondered if you would take the name of Black. Sirius did give me control of the family after he died, and even though you aren't a Black per say I think Sirius would have approved. So will you have it?" Harry knew he had been babbling but he had been giving Selien's new name quite a bit of thought and he hoped she liked it.

"Antigone," She said it slowly trying the name out for size and Harry could see her mentally breaking down the name into its Latin parts. "Against conflict." Selien gave a faint smile at that. "Thank you Harry, I really do like it." She suddenly looked a bit hesitant. "I hope you like your new name as well as I like mine. When I was mortal, for the first time, all those years ago my younger brothers' name was Daniel and my mothers' maiden name was Twylla Jackson. I hope you'll do me the honor of remembering them both, Daniel Jackson."

Harry felt his breath catch, it wasn't often that Selien spoke about her past but from what little he knew she had loved her mother and brother very much. "I would be honored Selien, or should I call you Antigone?" Selien looked relieved. "Thank you Harr…err…Daniel, you don't know how much this means to me."

Suddenly she looked back in the direction of the castle, "their coming we must hurry."

Harry nodded and gave his sister mage a quick hug. "I will miss you."

Then they both began to chant the words that would take them backwards in time and to a different place. Neither knew where the other was going so no one would ever find out what happened to Harry Potter 'The-Boy-Who-Lived, or Selien, Vampire princess turned mortal.

The last thing the members of the Order of the Phoenix saw and heard of the two as they stumbled into the clearing was a bright white flash of light and the whispered words, "Fugit Hora."

"Damn, we missed them," Someone was heard to shout.

Mad-Eye Moody turned around and asked the spiky haired Nymphadora Tonks, "What did they say?"

Tonks took a deep breath and said incredulously "Fugit Hora, it's used in some pretty advanced time spells, it means, the hour flies. Either they went backwards or forwards in time. I would bet that it would be backwards, I've never heard of time travel into the future before, actually I think its about impossible to do. Though we are dealing with Harry Potter here, I've come to expect the impossible from him."

Moody took a deep breath, "So what you're telling me is that either we've lost them to the future which isn't likely. Or, they've taken a little trip to the past, so it shouldn't be too hard to find them in our time, right?"

Wordlessly Tonks nodded, then she whispered in a voice too quiet for anyone else to hear, "Yes, but should we find them?"

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**July 5, 1991: Egypt**

Daniel Jackson smiled as he opened his eyes to look upon the pyramids of Egypt. He had always been fascinated by this place, now he could study the culture and language to his hearts content. Hell, now he could study or do anything he wanted.

Now he was free.

Daniel strode toward the great pyramids wondering what secrets he could uncover…

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Same time: Greece**

Antigone Black adjusted the pack to fit more comfortably on her back_. 'Time to explore'_, she thought. She strode down the road towards something interesting she was sure, humming the theme to MASH.

Time to explore, indeed.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Authors note:** Hey I'm planning on writing this slowly over the course of the spring and summer, actually once this semester ends I'll probrably have quicker updates. School is really annoying but effective. If anyone has any ideas or any pairings that they would like to see in this story please let me know in your review, if you should decide to leave one. Heads up people this should probrably be more action - adventure - mysterie than anything other, also in that, there will be a pensive, scene that should probrably feature a couple of memories from books one through five, I have deciede to pretend that the sixth book hasn't happened. If you have any favorite scenes that you would like to see, plus SG-1's reactions to them, please let me know. Oh and that is for the Harry Potter Universe. Also I plan on having this be a compleate mesh of HP and Stargate, hopefully. Any ideas are welcome. Oh and you will find, shortly a time line set up on my yahoo group. I'll probrably put it up tomarrow, and update it as the story continues on its winding path.

**Reviews are greatly apreciated.**

**Kira**

Chapter one will be entitled: Mulit post annise, and will be posted soon. It's already writen and just needs a few final touches, like me figuring out why I'm so terrible a punctuation. lol.

Hummm... quick question, what's your favorite type of cookie? Me? I'm rather partial to peanut butter my self...


	2. Mulits Post Annis

**Deceptive Appearances**

**Fandoms:** SG-1 Harry Potter, and maybe if I'm crazy enough SGA

**Disclaimer**: It should be obvious to everyone that I own neither Harry Potter nor Stargate, SG-1 or SGA. Face it, if I did, you would have to pay to read this, so unless you see a slot asking for your credit card information, I don't own it.

_**Thank you to my beta Torina!**_

_Finish each day and be done with it. You have done what you could; some blunders and absurdities have crept in; forget them as soon as you can. Tomorrow is a new day; you shall begin it serenely and with too high a spirit to be encumbered with your old nonsense._

_Ralph Waldo Emerson._

**Chapter 1: Mulits Post Annis **

Did you know that buildings can see, that they can understand what happens inside of them? Not many people have heard that, and even fewer people who have heard about it actually believe it. It's true though. A building, once it has been built, takes on a life of its own, a personality of its own. Usually buildings take the personality of the people that inhabit them day by day. So it was with this building.

It was small, quaint little thing in a rather small, halfway dilapidated little building. There weren't many occupants in the apartment building, as it wasn't one of the nicest buildings around, and it was located in the outskirts of what many would consider the seedy part of town. Nerveless the few people who lived in this apartment building got along swimmingly.

There were Mr. Travers and his son, who had moved in six months ago; they had previously lived in New York, and were pleased to see that they still had a feeling of community with the people who lived in this building, even though they hadn't lived here very long. Many of the longer term occupants had brought them a casserole or a pie as a house warming present, and one man, Doctor Jackson, had brought a nice collection of teas and coffees, explaining that he was rather partial to them himself and so whenever someone new moved into the building he tried to convert them over to the caffeinated goodness that is coffee, and yes sometimes even tea too.

Another resident of the apartment building was old Mrs. Rosen. Mabel Rosen lived in her apartment all alone, save for a couple of cats, who seemed to adore her as much as she apparently adored them. There had been a problem a few years ago when one of them escaped, but a couple of the other neighbors found Slinky down in the basement. Mabel was forever grateful to those three people; young Jenny Markham, grumpy James Tobias, who was famous for his bad temper but bigger heart, and Doctor Jackson. That young man was so alone, and Mabel considered him one of her own- not that she would ever tell him that, of course. But she made sure that he was alright, and when he got sick she would just bring over some good old tomato soup.

Truth be told, every one looked out for one another in this building. Yes, there were a few residents who regrettably rubbed everyone the wrong way, but nevertheless they were looked after. Everyone here stuck together no matter what.

In one of the apartments on the third floor of the apartment building right across the hall of one very concerned Mabel Rosen; a certain bespeckled doctor slept fitfully.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

The apartment was absolutely quiet, much to the contentment of its single occupant, who happened to be sleeping. The peaceful atmosphere was shattered by the sudden blaring of an alarm clock, followed closely by a long string of mutinous muttering in a language not spoken on this planet. If you listened closely and could understand said language, you would have heard about alarm clocks, the apparent 'destroyers of dreams'. Alas, no one was there to hear it, nor was there anyone around to see the offending alarm clock get thrown into the wall, therefore stopping its incessant buzzing, followed by much a much more satisfied muttering, and a light underlying of coughing before the figure sank back into sleep.

An hour or so later the phone rang and a hand snaked out from under the covers to answer it, fumbling slightly as it picked up the phone. This action was followed closely by a sleep muzzled voice, "whoozaire?" multi P.H.D. Doctor Daniel Jackson asked grumpily. If any of the ambassadors from any other planets, or any of the ones from earth itself, that Doctor Jackson had dealt with in the past had heard him, they would be shocked at his lack of decorum. Then again, it was rather early in the morning and he hadn't yet had a drop of coffee, so perhaps they would understand.

"Good morning Sunshine, do you know what time it is?" the altogether too perky voice of Jack O'Neill replied breezily. "And my aren't we just a ray of sunshine this morning?" he said with a slight underlying of cheekiness.

"Where do you get off calling this earl…" Daniel trailed off at the start of what could have and would have been a promising rant as he looked at his wristwatch and the terrible proclamation it was making. It read eight-thirty A.M. Eight-thirty, in the god awful morning!

Oh god, he was late for the meeting, a meeting that had been postponed for a week already because of him. '_Damn'_.

"I'm late,… for the meeting,… Oh jeez, Jack give me forty-five minutes and I'll be there. I can't believe I overslept! Sorry Jack." Daniel said as quickly as he could.

He was about to go on when Jack cut him off. "Daniel, it's okay, just get your ass down here as soon as you can. You okay Danny?" The voice turned from tolerantly amused to slightly concerned as Daniel started coughing loudly, and deeply too. "I'm fine Jack, I'll be there soon," Daniel said before he hung up.

Truth be told Daniel was feeling terrible, had been in fact for the past week. At first he had thought that he might just be suffering from the flu or something, but after reluctantly visiting Doctor Lam that idea had been shot to hell. The only thing she could find wrong with Daniel was apparent over-exhaustion had had subsequently ordered Daniel on a forced week long vacation. One he had not appreciated at all. The only good thing about said vacation was the fact that Daniel could hide his worsening condition from his mother-henning C.O. and best friend Jack O'Neill, with two 'l's thank you, _very_ much! If Jack found out just how bad Daniel felt he would have told Samantha Carter and T'ealc, his two team members and friends. Now Daniel loved his friends dearly but he didn't think he could stand them trying to take care of him. It would be intolerable, and he didn't even want to think of what S.G.-1's new team leader, Cameron Mitchell, would do. He'd probably just hold open the doors as T'ealc and Sam frog-marched him down to the infirmary, oh yes and crack jokes with Jack the whole time, while acting like the subordinate officer that he was- _acting_ being the key word. It was creepy how alike in temperament Jack and Cameron were.

It would be worse than torture and Daniel had experience with both, thank you _very_ much!

Besides Daniel already had an idea of what was wrong with him, and he knew that there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do to help him. By gods, it scared him, because he knew with every fiber of his being, he knew that he wasn't the one in trouble. Another thing he knew, and it had taken him some time to accept this fact, was that there was nothing anyone could do to help who was in trouble.

Daniel fingered the mark of adoption on his neck, it was small and hardly noticeable to anyone who wasn't of the blood-sucking variety, a small raised bump was all it would appear to muggles, but if you were a wizard or other magical creature and cared to look very closely you could see the insignia of one of the oldest vampire covens in Europe, let alone the world, proudly proclaiming him an honorary member. It was a do not pass sign, a warning to all vampires that he was a protected being. It was also a mark that would tell Daniel of the condition of the person who gave it to him. He could tell if his sister mage was doing alright, It had been one of the only things that had given Daniel a reason to leave Brittan, but now it was telling him an awful truth.

Antigone was dying and no one could help. She was dying of a muggle ailment, Cancer. Magic couldn't cure such a debilitating disease.

After recovering from yet another fit of coughing Daniel slowly started to get dressed, and prepare himself for the inevitable that was looming ever closer.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Sir, Daniels' not here yet, and he knew that the meeting was today," Samantha Carter said unnecessarily as Jack O'Neill played with his yo-yo. For some reason Jack just couldn't manage to walk the dog. Jack sighed as he messed up what was arguably one of the easiest tricks to learn on the yo-yo yet again.

"Sir," Carter asked again with equal parts irritation, amusement, and concern in her voice. The irritation and amusement was for Jack, he knew, but the concern was all for Daniel. He had been put on a forced vacation, more like sick leave, by that new doctor, what was her name? Oh yeah, Doctor Lam. _Doctor Lam, I swear she's almost as bad as Janet was._ Daniel, lovable fellow that he was, meekly followed her orders after Dr. Lam had threatened him with lots of sharp, pointy needles. Actually, Jack was rather fond of this new doctor; it wasn't often that anyone could get the Archeologist/Linguist to take down time. Now that he thought about it actually, it had been a bit too easy to get Daniel to agree to the sick leave. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. Jack looked up to see the three members of SG-1 that were actually there at the meeting so far staring at him.

_Whoops, must have zoned out, _Jack thought contritely. Clearing his throat Jack answered his former second in command albeit a little sheepishly. "Carter you know Daniel. He's usually late to these things, But," Jack said as Carter looks like she's about to launch into a full scale protest to protect Daniel. "Yes, I agree, as of now, Daniels a hell of a lot later than most times. You three stay here and I'll see what the matter with him is." Jack said as he pointed at the three.

Carter looked mildly affronted not to be included in the matter, yet also appeased that he'd answered the question. T'ealc's face remained impassive except for an imperiously raised eyebrow, which told Jack that, yes, he'd stay there, but he still wanted to know what was wrong with Daniel. Cameron Mitchell, SG-1's new team leader, simply gave Jack an impassive nod, but Jack could tell by the almost imperceptible tightening around his eyes that he was worried.

In the few months since he'd joined the team Cameron had almost seamlessly been integrated into Jack's old spot. He hadn't taken over Jack's old spot, per say; the rest of the team wouldn't allow it for one, and to be truthful, Jack didn't think Cameron would have either. Cameron had made his own unique niche and part of that niche was his bond with Daniel. Jack swore those two could have been siblings with the way they acted sometimes. He was just glad that his "Kids" liked their new CO. It was fun watching them play sometimes and Jack didn't think he would have handled the whole change of position thing half so well if his team hadn't gotten along with their new commander.

As Jack made his way into his office adjoining the debriefing room, he could hear Carter asking if anyone had heard from Daniel while he was on sick leave. Mitchell said he'd called, but didn't get an answer. So he'd gone over to check up on Daniel at his apartment, and had apparently woken the bear up. That in and of itself was odd considering Daniel was never one to really sleep in the daytime. It made Jack hurry into his office all the faster. As Jack counted down the rings he hoped that his friend was okay. After the fifth ring the phone was finally picked up and the impatient Jack let out a sigh that he barley knew he had been holding as he heard that grumpy sleep filled voice that all of SG-1 past and present had come to know and love.

"Whoozaire?" Jack immediately frowned, Daniel was never, ever that ineloquent, not even when he first woke up. Well, not normally, at least; there had been one time, but he had been suffering from a massive hangover. He usually only spoke like that when he was sick, or had a hangover. _'Well, he has been on sick leave'_ Jack's inner snark informed him snottily.

Jack took a deep breath and interjected as much perkiness into his voice as he could. "Good morning sunshine, do you know what time it is?" he asked hoping Daniel was just a little tired and had overslept, as unlike him as that was. "And my, aren't we just full of life this morning?" Jack risked adding hoping to get a rise out of his favorite archeologist and it did just as he had hoped.

"Where do you get off calling this earl…," he said grumpily, before cutting himself off, and Jack could tell the approximate moment Daniel realized just what time it was and what exactly he was missing, because Daniel gave a sudden startled gasp followed by a moment of silence before he went into what Jack liked to call Full Babbling Daniel mode. Jack cut off his apology as soon as Daniel took a break to actually breath. "Daniel its okay just gets your ass down here as soon as you can." Jack tried to make his voice sound as amused as possible, but in reality he was quite a bit worried because Daniels voice sounded a little strained. Not a hint of his normal inquisitiveness in sight.

Just then Daniel started coughing; these deep raking coughs that Jack new have to just hurt like a sonofabitch. "You okay Danny?" Jack asked as soon as Daniels coughing stopped.

Daniels hurried, "I'm fine Jack, I'll be there soon," did nothing to ease Jack's worries, because his voice sounded… _breathy_to Jack. He briefly toyed with the idea of calling Daniel back and ordering him to take another week off, before remembering the illustrious Doctor Lam. He sighed as he called the good doctor and informed her that as soon as Doctor Jackson got on base that she should expect to see him in her infirmary, and after Jack gave her as many details about Daniel's condition as he could Doctor Lam bid Jack a hasty farewell, as she probably had to prepare the infirmary for Daniel's arrival as well as she could. Both Jack and Dr. Lam knew just how much Daniel hated the infirmary He disliked it at the best of times but Jack knew that this wasn't the best of times.

As he reentered the debriefing room Cater, Mitchell, and T'ealc looked up at Jack expectantly. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Daniel's still sick." They all exchanged a significant look, it seemed as if they had discussed this topic while Jack had been in his office. "Now that doesn't mean he's not coming in today, it just means that we have to cancel this meeting, yet again." As soon as the words left Jack's mouth Cater jumped in with a "What, do you mean Daniel's still coming in today, sir?" She frowned, confused, and then understanding crossed her face. She said "oh," with widened eyes.

T'ealc nodded to show he understood what was expected of him, but Cameron seemed absolutely flummoxed. Jack smiled inwardly, apparently Cameron hadn't been on the team long enough to know the play, so to speak, that they were about to pull on Daniel. "Um, excuse me I might have missed the memo here but why is Doctor Jackson coming in today if he's still sick? What I mean to say, sir, is shouldn't he be staying at his house?" he asked with his usual southern drawl.

Jack smiled conspiratorially with Carter and then turned to answer Cameron. "Normally with any other person, yes I would order them to stay at home, but as we all know Daniel is ten times more stubborn than the normal person. So we, that is to say, Carter, T, and I usually find some way to trick Daniel into visiting the infirmary when he's sick. Otherwise under normal circumstances, he wouldn't dream of going. And so Daniel's still coming to the base under the mistaken impression that we're all still having the meeting when what were really going to do is take a little stroll…err, visit to the infirmary." Jack said with a small very smug flourish.

Cameron smiled slightly, "that's very Slyth…sly of you, sir." Jack couldn't help but notice that Mitchell changed what he was going to say mid word, but for the life of him Jack couldn't figure out what he was going to originally say. Deciding to think nothing of it, Jack leaned forward and said, "Now here's what we're going to do…"

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"I've died and gone to hell," Daniel muttered dejectedly as soon as he found out he was out of coffee.

Could his day get any worse? Daniel hoped to high heaven that the answer was no. He rubbed distractedly where his old lightning bolt scar had been, thankful that it had disappeared when Voldemort had truly died, while he glared angrily at his empty coffee canister, trying to remember exactly when he'd used the last of the life giving substance. '_Must have been Friday right after Cameron dropped by to check on me.' _

At first Daniel had been rather annoyed to be woken up by the harsh rapping on his apartment door, but when he noticed what Cameron had brought to make up for the rude awakening, he'd counted the wake up call as a blessing. Daniel had always had a soft spot for good old tomato soup, especially if he could have it with dinner rolls. _'Trust the man to come prepared,'_ Daniel thought sardonically. He'd actually been rather glad for the company however brief it had been. Dr. Lam had given strict orders to any and everyone that Daniel usually worked with that Daniel was not to be disturbed for any reason, so Daniel had been alone since he'd left the base other than the odd call from Jack and his team. Mostly, though, they had left Daniel alone so that he could recuperate.

Daniel hated it.

It was rather surprising how much he'd looked forward to spending time with people, his friends in particular. Such a change from before, back when he'd been Harry Potter.

Make no mistake, Daniel had been a people person all of his life- but circumstances had almost totally negated what social interaction he could have. Before he attended Hogwarts, Daniel's cousin Dudley had simply not allowed him to have friends, chasing away and severely bullying anyone who had dared to even associate with him. His Aunt Petunia had been no help whatsoever, as she, along with her bull of a husband Vernon Dursley, had told anyone who would listen that he was an attention seeking brat; a miscreant who would spew lies as soon as he opened his mouth. His overly large, ratty hand-me-downs that served as his clothes did little to disprove their slander. Daniel blamed it on Dudley's lack of taste.

Then, when he'd attended Hogwarts, he'd made the two best friends a guy could ever have. Despite how much trouble that continued to find him year after year Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger continued to be Daniels faithful friends. It never ceased to amaze him how they had always determinedly stuck by him. Even after the Department of Mysteries fiasco they'd stayed true.

Hermione, bless her determined know-it-all soul, had even thoroughly researched the veil of death that Sirius, his godfather, had fallen though. Not that all her hard effort had ever turned up anything but to confirm that, yes, Sirius Orion Black was well and truly dead. It still helped Daniel a hell of a lot to know as much about the damn thing as possible. That knowledge more than anything else helped him accept that yes Sirius was truly gone and nothing could or would bring him back. That knowledge, that research, had given Daniel what Dumbledore with all his pretty words about destiny and nobility could not- it had given him closure.

And Ron? Ron helped bring Daniel out of the pit of despair that he'd fallen into just as much, if not more, than Hermione had. Almost as soon as Ron had gotten a letter identical to the one Hermione received telling them that Daniel would understand it if they wouldn't or couldn't stay friends with him because of the amount of danger he was constantly in, hell the kind of danger he attracted or just charged straight into all the time, that he would understand perfectly. Hell, he'd warned them away himself. Ron had left the Burrow with out anyone's knowledge and flown to Surrey on his broomstick under the invisibility cloak that Daniel had left with him for safe-keeping during the summer. As soon as Ron had landed on Privet Drive, Alastor Moody, who had been on watch at the time, informed Ron's frantic mother of her youngest son's whereabouts. Then he sat back and enjoyed the spectacle that followed.

When Daniel had woken up a couple of hours later, he was informed by an absurdly gleeful Nymphadora Tonks that yes, he'd seen right, and no, it hadn't been a Death Eater under polyjuice potion, thank you very much, Daniel had indeed been punched out by his best friend. As soon as Daniel opened the door to Number four Ron had punched him out, furious as hell that he'd even considered that either he or Hermione would or could value their friendship so little as to leave him over a little Death Eater attack. Apparently it had been one hell of a punch because his whole left eye became so swollen that he couldn't see out of it for a good three days, and no one would fix it. Apparently everyone involved felt that he had deserved it for valuing Ron and Hermione's friendship so little, and no one would care to see it from his point of view, that he was just trying to protect those he held dearest by pushing them away. Ron, the good friend that he was, had refused flat out to leave Daniel's side for the rest of the summer, and for once Daniel had an ally on Privet Drive. His Aunt, Uncle, and cousin had grudgingly allowed Ron to stay, after throwing a spectacular tantrum. Luckily they only had to stay another week before being whisked off to number 12 Grimmauld Place, where Hermione promptly slapped Daniel before dissolving into tears. After that moment the three friends had grown even closer than they had before. No one absolutely, no one could tear them apart.

And then _it_ had happened.

It had been a gorgeous fall day. A nice, windy Saturday; perfect weather for Hogsmeade, and on Halloween as well. What more could anyone ask for? Most of the students that could go had enjoyed a lovely day in Hogsmeade. Zonko's, Honeyduke's, and the newly opened Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes (Hogsmeade location) had booming business, full of students eager to buy pranks, candy, or a combination of both. Madam Puddingfoot's was full of couples young and old. Both the Three Broomsticks and Hogshead pubs had quite a few patrons enjoying a nice drink, whether it be firewhisky or butterbeer. It had been the perfect day. The Death Eaters evidently concurred

Ten students, two teachers, and fourteen townspeople had been killed outright, but the Death Eaters hadn't been satisfied with just that. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Jeremiah Derwent, two sixth years and a first year respectively, had been taken for Voldemort to 'play' with. Daniel was forced to watch the whole thing, courtesy of his curse scar. He saw Ron desperately attack Voldemort single handedly, roaring with apoplectic rage as he was held back by a faceless Death Eater and forced to watch Voldemort 'play' with Hermione and Derwent. He saw Hermione futilely try to protect the terrified first year. He had been the first to die. Voldemort, tiring of his anguished screams and Hermione's helpless cries had ended it with a blast of green light. Hermione and Ron were not so lucky. Three days later, after countless crucioes and cutting hexes, Tom ordered Ron put under the imperius curse and forced him to cast Avada Kedavra on Hermione. Ron overcame the curse, though, and refused to hurt his Hermione. Voldemort, in a fit of rage at Ron's impertinence, cast a powerful enough bludgeoning hex to kill both Ron and Hermione outright. For three days straight Daniel witnessed true bravery, he saw his two friends who he considered to be his family more than anyone else defy Voldemort at every turn. After Daniel awoke from his Voldemort induced vision he refused to speak for nearly a month.

Daniel vowed from then on that he wouldn't let anyone else get close to him, a vow which was quickly broken once he'd met Selien. Selien and Remus were the only people he opened his heart to, and after Remus' death and his separation from Selien for both their safeties he hadn't let anyone else in. That is until five years later when he'd met this damn annoying military officer by the name of Jack O'Neill in the sandy desert of Abydoss. They had met in the desert, but it was a year after he'd met him, when Jack had come back to Abydoss to tell him of two aliens that had entered the Earth's Stargate looking for something, that he'd truly started to befriend the man. Slowly but surely Daniel began to let his team into his heart; Jack O'Neil, Samantha Carter, T'ealc, and, more recently, Cameron Mitchell became part of his 'family'. Not that he'd ever tell them that, of course, but each of them brought a unique quality to their friendship that awed, amused, and sometimes even scared Daniel, not in a bad way of course. Jack with is boyish attitude was fun to watch, especially knowing how he considered his former team his "kids". That made him pretty dangerous, because even though Jack projected that immature boyish attitude Daniel knew that he was terribly overprotective of all of his team. If anyone ever hurt them, then god have mercy on their souls because Jack O'Neill certainly wouldn't. Samantha with her amazing knowledge and- dare he say it, Know-it-all tendencies reminded Daniel of Hermione, and he considered her a sister just as he had considered Hermione one. She was someone he could talk to on the same intellectual level and not feel like he was talking over her head. She was his equal. Daniel's life with Sha're, his Abydosian wife, was taken away from him by one of the people he called family, but he learned to forgive. Daniel knew well the trap that T'ealc had fallen into, he had grown up believing in a false doctrine of absolute worship, in some ways the Gou'auld reminded Daniel of Voldemort and his arrogant ways, and he was immensely proud that T'ealc had left their service, he was also glad that they became friends. Teal'c had this innate nobility in him that was truly astounding. And Cameron, of course- the newbie was almost as fun to interact with as Jack was, as they both had the same quirky sense of humor, though Cameron had a much better poker face; sometimes no one could tell if he was joking or not, it made debriefings amusing at least. Daniel didn't know what he would do if anything happened to any one of them.

Daniel sighed as he came back to the here and now. But he was losing someone, wasn't he? The only person from his earlier life that he considered family was dying. She had become a mortal in the act of saving him, and now she was dying. The feeling of unease had been building up for the last couple of weeks and no matter how much he tried to deny what it meant he couldn't. He felt the bond grow weaker day by day, hour by hour. It hadn't been much of a bond, really- just something in the back of his mind, a feeling, an assurance, really, that his sister was well and safe… And now it was as weak as a piece of frayed string, ready to snap at any second. Daniel shuddered as he bent down to tie his shoes. It wouldn't be long now, until he lost another person.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

It was cold.

No, scratch that, she was cold, bitterly so. No matter how much she tried to though, she just couldn't get warm, no one could remedy that either.

_God I hate hospitals._

Antigone Black closed her eyes and tried to ignore the cold that was slowly enveloping her body, tried to ignore the stabbing pains all over her. She tried not to think about the cancer that was waging war on her body, and winning. Instead she focused on the warm comforting body of her seven year old daughter Selien.

Yes, she had a child; two of them, in fact. Selien, seven, and Harry, ten. She loved them dearly and couldn't be prouder of the both of them; though she knew that she hadn't even seen what their full potential could be, she knew that both of her children would be great. She knew just a few months after each had been born that they possessed magic. Antigone just hoped that her husband could forgive her for only telling him about it in a letter, one he would only receive after she died. Antigone knew it wasn't particularly fair for him to find out in this way, but she also didn't think it was fair for her to be taken away from her children when they were so young. She wouldn't get the chance to watch them grow up or learn magic, their birthright. Antigone could only hope that her husband would forgive her, in time.

Joseph… She could tell that her sickness was hitting him hard. Though he tried not to let the strain and grief he was feeling show, Antigone could see it anyway; she knew him much too well not to.

Antigone and Joseph met in a French coffee shop one rainy April day thirteen years ago and had immediately hit it off. He was a young aspiring writer and she a lone intrepid backpacker, if it seemed at first glance to be an odd pairing that's because it was. The two had barley anything in common; it was really their mutual love of history that started the unlikely relationship. Both accidentally met up again at a symposium on Napoleon a few days later where Joseph got up the courage to ask Antigone out, one date led to another and a year later they were married in Italy.

They were pleased and surprised when they found out Antigone was pregnant with little Harry, and after initial fears were shot down they found out that they were indeed wonderful parents. They settled down back in Italy, where they had been married, to be closer to his family. Joseph was appointed as a history professor while Antigone stayed at home raising her child and researched the origins of the 'myths' of the legendary vampires, and other myths of the Occult.

Four years later when they found out that she was pregnant with another child, a girl this time. Antigone moved in with Joseph's parents during the difficult pregnancy while Joseph was teaching in America for a six month teacher exchange program that he couldn't get out of, regrettably. Selien was a true daddy's girl, all she had to do was give her father the lost puppy look and he would cave in to her every whim. It was absolutely adorable to watch.

Joseph was truly devoted to his family, and when he had found out about his wife's illness he started looking for the best medical facilities to help her. The only reason the family didn't go to America to help her (the cancer institute in Texas was purportedly one of the best) was Antigone's absolute emphatic refusal to do so. Antigone knew that their was nothing anyone could do to help her, by the time anyone had caught it the cancer was already in an advanced stage and if she was in the same country as her 'brother' Daniel then she knew she wouldn't have the restraint she knew she would need and would try to contact him. It may have been fifteen years but she still remembered how bad it had been for Daniel, and how badly she had come to be seen by wizards and some vampires, her clan not included. So the family had not gone to America, they moved to London instead to be closer to the medical facilities for Antigone.

Unbeknownst to anyone Antigone drew up her will, both Wizarding and muggle. With the help of the Gringotts goblins and a muggle solicitor who just happened to know about the wizarding world (apparently she was a relation to Molly Weasley and had moved up from accounting years ago) Antigone secretly finalized her will. It included one huge letter for her family and letters personalized for each of her children and her husband saying her goodbyes and explaining about her past. In the letters to her children she had to make the tale entirely G-rated, while her husband got the full, unabridged version. Also, showing her remarkable lack of restraint, she wrote a letter to Daniel; she wanted to tell him goodbye and tell him about the amazing life she had led, and she wanted to thoroughly sound him out about the number of near death experiences he had that she could feel thanks to the bond they shared… But mostly she wanted to tell him how happy she was to have met him. Along with the letter Antigone was sending him a penseive along with a few memories she thought would be important to share, and a few nick knacks that she felt he deserved to have. Antigone just hoped that no one discovered their identities because of what she had done.

A gentle nudge on her arm brought Antigone out of her thoughts. Selien was looking up at Antigone from where he lay nestled under her mothers arm.

"Mamma?"

Antigone smiled down at her daughters beautiful face, a strained pain-filled smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Yes dear heart?" She hated how strained and weak her voice sounded to her ears.

"Mamma, are the angels going to take care of you when you go away?" Selien was crying silently, fat tears falling down her pale face. Antigone wanted desperately to reach up and wipe those tears away but she was tired, so very tired. All she really felt like doing was sleep, but she knew that once she did that there'd be no waking up again so she tried to stay as long as she could.

It was Joseph who answered from the corner of the room, "Selien, the angels are going to lift your mamma away from the pain she's in and sing her angel songs, and even though you wont be able to see her, your mamma's going to watch over you because sweetie, the angels are going to make your mamma one of them, an angel." Selien smiled through her tears as her father came to stand next to the hospital bed.

Antigone sent him a grateful loving smile and then gave him a meaningful look, it would be soon. Harry, who had been sitting at her bedside holding her hand caught it, and chocked back a sob. Antigone gave her son a smile full of love and then said so softly that they all had to lean forward to hear her, "Love you all so much," before giving in and falling into a deep slumber that they all knew she wouldn't wake up from.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Daniel dropped his keys.

He felt cold and wanted to deny the certainty that was welling up inside. It was time; Antigone was going to die soon. _'No, no I'm not ready. I'm not ready to loose her too!"_

"Daniel dear, are you quite alright?" the voice of Mabel Rosen asked from the open doorway of her apartment directly across the hall from Daniel. "Maybe you shouldn't go to work today, I'm sure all that deep space telemetry can wait another day." She continued as she bent down to pick up the morning paper a look of concern on her face.

"You know Mrs. Rosen, I think your right. I'll just call Jack and let him know I'm not coming in today." Daniel said grateful for the excuse given to him by his well meaning neighbor. Surely Jack would understand that Daniel was still sick, another day would be okay.

Right?

Wrong, apparently, Jack needed Daniel to come in today and there were no if ands or buts about it. Finally Daniel pulled out his wild card, the ace tucked up his sleeve. "Ja-ack! Seriously have you ever known me to not come in when you wanted me to? I happen to know that the only thing that was happening today that was even of nominal importance was that meeting. Don't think I can't see through you mechanisms, I know you were planning on roping me into the infirmary; I've known you too long not to have. I'm sorry but you will just have to wait."

Their was silence on the other end of the line that Daniel took as Jack being either surprised that his archeologist knew what he was undoubtedly planning or annoyance at Daniels obvious reluctance to come into work today, despite the earlier phone call. Daniel would never know though because he suddenly felt a cold wash of pain flow over him and he knew that it was time. "Jack please I promi…" Daniel never finished his sentence. He dropped the phone and struggled desperately to stay upright as another wash of cold pain washed over him. He never heard the concerned then desperate shouts over the phone for him by one rather worried Jack O'Neill, as he had fallen unconscious at this point.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

The building was constantly occupied by many people, but perhaps one of the most interesting of them to watch over was the quirky archeologist that inhabited the apartment of the south end of the third floor. The occupant that was currently collapsed and apparently unconscious in the living room of his apartment.

The building was worried.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Translations:**

Mulits Post Annis – or_ - many years later._

**From last chapter: ya know the long spell thingy, or at least my pitiful attempt at one:**

From head to heel

From possibility to actuality

From feet to head

There is a middle ground in things

The world wants to be deceived

With yet a stronger reason

With united powers

Send out light and truth

Nothing comes from nothing

I was what you are; you will be what I am

The appearances of things are deceptive

Let it be done

The name being changed

Let it be done, so mote it be.

**Authors Note:**

About Cancer treatment: I have only heard that Texas has pretty good medical facilities, such as the MD Anderson cancer center. My grandmother recently recovered from breast cancer and thus I have a small infinitesimal idea of what the families of cancer victims go through. I dedicate this chapter to the families of cancer victims and to the Cancer victims themselves.

About the different P.O.V's: yes I intend to have a couple of different P.O.V's but mainly Daniels, and possibly Jack's just because he's pretty fun to write about. Go yo-yo's!

Updates: okie dokie so here's the low down on future updates. I plan to update at least once every two weeks, but (yes theirs always a 'but' isn't there?) I am in school and thus I might not be able to update regularly. I will try my damndest to update regularly though. Please bear with me, I am trying.

What the heck is this story about: well I have read quite a few crossover stories concerning Harry Potter and Stargate S.G.1 the main one that I absolutely adore would be Two Worlds by Maristy2, sadly its not up on this site, but it still kicks major booty. Also, Crumpets aren't my style by Marz1 are by far the best ones I have read thus far. I plan for this story to be more than the team finding out about Daniels past and the repercussions of that, but also add a little political intrigue and vampirism to the mix and you have quite the funky story. I do hope you enjoy what my sometimes convoluted mind comes up with.

**Thanks again for reading Reviews are greatly appreciated. Seriously folks you don't know how happy I was to see the reviews for the prologue, especially the supper long one, that helped me answer some questions of my own and cleared up the plot immensely.**

Kira

**Beta's Note: **Hi all! This is an absolutely fabulous story, Kira did a great job and you should review. See the pretty purple button? Just press it and leave a few words- questions you have, opinions, anything. Reviews make both Kira and I feel good, so be nice and leave one. :) Thanks!

Torina Archelda


	3. Ab Origine

**Deceptive Appearances**

**Fandoms:** SG-1 Harry Potter, and maybe if I'm crazy enough SGA

**Disclaimer:** It should be obvious to everyone that I own neither Harry Potter nor Stargate, SG-1 or SGA. Face it, if I did, you would have to pay to read this, so unless you see a slot asking for your credit card information, I don't own it.

_Adversity has the effect of eliciting talents, which in prosperous  
circumstances would have lain dormant_**.  
**

** --Horace  
Chapter Two:** Ab Origine

In the depths of Cheyenne Mountain under the base of NORAD is a building that many people have no idea exists. This building extends deep within the bowels of the mountain, and like all buildings simply watched the activity that swept through it.

It was run by another man than the one that had commanded in it for so many years; the portly man who had taken care of this buildings inhabitants was now gone, but he had left another in charge who would take just as good care of the people inside. This man was neither new to the building, nor unfamiliar to the activities that went on all the time in it. This man had inhabited the building longer than almost any other. Only one other had been there longer than him.

The building liked what it saw of this man and was often amused by some of his light hearted antics. The building was pleased, but could tell no one, because no one ever listens to buildings. …Right?

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Did you feel it?" The tall man in the dark cloak asked the elder sitting at the ornate desk as he strode into the office. There was a moment of silence containing a grief so immense that the tall one was sure it would suffocate him.

The old man looked up and nodded once sadly, "Yes Jarak I felt it." He took a moment to compose himself before adding, "We should notify the family and gather her brother and children then I suppose." If the old one was worried about any of the events that were to come, he didn't show it.

Jarak nodded briefly before leaving the old man's office, his daughter had just died Jarak would need to keep the others away for as long as possible to let the old man grieve. They say that time heals all wounds, but Jarak wasn't too sure that it would heal this wound.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Something was wrong with his favorite archeologist; Jack could tell that much as soon as he heard Daniel's voice on the other end of the phone. For one thing Jack didn't think he had ever heard the level of sadness that he now heard in Daniels voice other than right after his wife died.

So the question was what had happened and did this have anything to do with Daniels' sickness?

First though Jack needed to get Daniel to come into the S.G.C. and right now that was proving rather difficult. Jack knew that Daniel was a stubborn as those rocks he loved so much, but it had been a while since he had come up against the brick wall that was Daniel. It was proving more difficult to convince his friend to come into work than fighting the Gou'auld.

And Jack had plenty of experience with both, thank you very much.

Jack was fighting a losing battle and he knew it, just then Daniel cut himself off in the middle of what he had been saying, something about promising to come in to work or some such thing as that. No matter what it was it was very disturbing to hear him cut himself off like that.

"Daniel, buddy? You okay?" Jack said after a moment of silence. He heard a distant gurgling noise and then a crash.

"Daniel!" Jack barked into the phone. No response this was not good, not one bit. Something was very wrong with his favorite archeologist; Jack just wished he knew what it was.

As soon as Jack figured out that no one was going to answer Daniel's phone and that the archeologist wasn't playing a weird trick, he sent a medical team over to Daniel's apartment along with S.G.1's team leader Cameron Mitchell to assess the situation. Carter and Teal'c had wanted to go along as well but Jack dissuaded them by asking if they would go with him down to the infirmary to inform Dr. Lam of a possible situation, and to fill her in on what they knew of Daniel's condition.

They were in the middle of the infirmary haranguing doctor Lam about what could possibly be wrong with Daniel when the med team got back pushing Daniel on a stretcher Cameron coming in right behind them a pensive expression on his face.

Looking down onto Daniel's still form on the infirmary bed Jack understood his expression all to well. To put it simple Danny boy looked like crap. His face was pale and sweaty and his closed eyes were moving furiously fast under his eyelids. His hands alternately clenched and  
unclenched. In short Daniel was out of it. He seemed to be unconscious, more like in a troubled dream, but from what the Medical personnel were saying he had been completely unresponsive to any and all of their various attempts to wake him.

Doctor Lam nodded as she listened to her med team give her a break down of the facts and then spoke quickly and quietly to them. They rolled Daniel down to the room that housed the MRI machine as the good Doctor came over to the team…and Jack. "It looks like he has gone into a coma, the whys and hows are completely up in the air. The only thing I can see that relates to his condition is being sick before hand, an illness that I couldn't detect when he was in the infirmary earlier. I assumed it had to do with his extreme exhaustion. Sometimes when you're too tired your body sends signals to your brain that you're sick, it's usually one of the only ways to make the patient take a much needed rest. I'm going to perform an MRI to see if I can come up with any more results." She said and then quickly walked down to the MRI room, leaving them standing in the middle of the infirmary.

Jack stared after her for a moment before he turned around and raised an inquisitive eyebrow to the still pensive looking Cameron. Cameron was silent for a moment, staring off into the direction that Daniel had been taken, but he gave himself a little shake and met Jack's gaze. "When we got to Doctor Jackson's apartment we found him lying on the floor unconscious, the phone on the ground next to him. It looks like he passed out in the middle of your conversation sir. He was in the same condition that you just saw him in. A neighbor, Mrs. Mabel Rosen, told us that he's been sick the whole week. Apparently she made him some soup." Cameron finished with a ghost of a grin.

Jack nodded more to himself than to anyone else trying to see where all this fit into the puzzle that was Daniel. Before anyone could say or do anything more they heard a startled shout come from the direction Daniel had been taken.

"What the bloody hell is going on!"

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

There it was, the break in the wall. Finally he would be free from the prison of his body.

The magic known as Harry took a deep breath as he prepared to leave his prison. Prepared to be truly useful to himself. Time to be free…

He took a hesitant step outside of his self contained prison; suddenly he felt a great tearing sensation. This wasn't good. He tried to turn back but was abruptly thrown backwards out of his body. He felt himself start to drift apart, no definitely not good. Harry took a hold of his body and pulled himself back together. Right into a partially corporeal body. Oh shit! Not good. Not good at all.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he bellowed to no one in particular.

This was not happening! It was impossible, not even supposed to be remotely in the range of possibilities, and yet here he was.

Harry Potter's magic, was looking at his body, from out side of it. Strange I thought I would be shorter than I am. Must have been the merging spell, Selien, oh wait its Antigone now, well she was always a bit taller than me. The magic blinked stupidly at the nurses who were shrieking in alarm while thinking these unbelievably stupid thoughts.

He shook himself out of what ever funk he'd fallen in and thought about what had happened and how to fix this rather annoying problem. He had been where he'd been for the past 16 years, bound to his body, unable to do anything but be. He'd been unable to fully stretch, as it were, as his mind was unable to call upon him, magic, to do anything in the realm of spells or hexes. He'd been imprisoned inside his own body. But for the past couple of weeks he had experienced a gradual loosening of the bonds that had held him back from being truly useful. And just a little while ago, he had felt a great breaking along those bonds. After waiting to see if this was really and truly it, Harry had taken a hesitant step out of his prison.

What he hadn't expected was to be thrown out of his body and to take a partially corporeal form. Harry was well aware that this was not normal behavior for magic to take. Hell magic wasn't even supposed to be sentient, but here he was the result of being bound for so long. It was funny really in the sense that it had to happen to him. Why couldn't any weird shit happen to other people? First the prophesy, then the whole thrall ordeal, and now he was sentient when he shouldn't be. Well I guess I'm just the universe's punching bag. Stupid sodding universe…

Harry, or the form of Harry Potter's magic turned around and studied his motionless body, how to get back in? That was the question wasn't it?

"Well Toto, I'm not in Kansas anymore am I?" he muttered distractedly as the door burst open behind him.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Well Toto, I'm not in Kansas anymore am I?" Was the first thing Jack heard as he and the rest of SG1 threw themselves into the room Daniel had been in. Daniel had been alone when the nurses brought him in, now though there was a young boy, a kid, standing in-between the team and Daniel looking rather perplexed. The kid was of middling height and absurdly thin in what looked like a black bathrobe with some sort of emblem sown into it. He had messy black hair, green eyes covered by glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar. But what was really odd…he was transparent and what was more important he was standing in between them and Daniel.

It must be Tuesday, the really strange stuff usually happens on Tuesdays. Jack mused to himself before clearing his throat to get the kids attention.

The kid's head snapped in Jacks direction, an inquisitive expression on his face. "Yes?" he asked pleasantly, a British accent to his voice, no hint of ill intent on his face what so ever.

At least whatever it is, it's polite, Jack mused to himself, the polite ones are always so much easier to deal with. Jack took a deep breath of air before asking the obvious. "Who and what are you and what are you doing here?"

The kid let out a bark of laughter before smiling to himself and chuckling some more. "Funny, I was going to ask you almost the same question. Though mine would have been: Who are you and what am I doing here? I'll endeavor to answer your question though it does look like one of your number already knows the partial answer," he said gesturing towards Cameron whose face had gone slack with shock, slight suspicion in his eyes.

"Mitchell, do you know this person?" Jack asked pleasantly with a touch of annoyed anger in his voice. If something happened to Daniel because of this…

Cameron's eyes shot between Jack, the kid, and Daniel in shock and slight terror. He looked shocked, slightly horrified, and above all confused. "No sir, I don't know him but if my suspicions are correct I have heard of him." Cameron spoke slowly and deliberately, "But if he is who I think he is, then I have no clue how he got here, then again I wouldn't know even if I didn't know of him." He muttered dazedly.

Jack sighed exasperatedly, it was all to the good that Mitchell had maybe heard of the who the kid was but that still didn't answer who the kid was or how he had arrived at the S.G.C., and more importantly why the hell he was standing between them and Daniel.

The kid smiled slightly at Jacks obvious annoyance but didn't bother to enlighten Jack. Instead he looked at Cameron more closely and started muttering to himself in apparent confusion, but who could really tell with transparent kids these days, he could just be disparaging of the dour décor.

Jack couldn't hear all of what the kid was saying but he could make out bits and pieces of it. "Bound… like me? …but how? …willingly? …absolute rubbish…stupid git doesn't he know what he's doing to himself? …why does all the weird stuff happen to me?" The kid looked extremely annoyed.

Jack looking to his side could tell that Teal'c felt the same way, but probably for a different reason. Carter looked similarly annoyed but also thoughtful, probably thinking about how this kid could be transparent. Jack was brought out of his musings by the kids' next statement.

"Right people I guess you still want to know who I am?" Jack, Carter, and Teal'c nodded; Cameron still seemed to be in a severe state of shock so he didn't bother answering.

"Alrighty then, my name's Harry Potter, and I'm his magic," he said pointing back towards Daniel. "Now do you think you can answer me one question?" Harry asked turning towards Cameron who gulped nervously. "Why the bloody hell is your magic bound, willingly nonetheless?" he snarled angrily.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Excuse me?" Cameron kept his voice deceptively light despite the absolute not-quite-terror flowing through his body. He could sense the others staring between him and the ghost-like boy. He could tell already that a whole lot of explanation would be needed to sort out this growing mess. All further thought was cut off as Harry lifted his hand and opened his mouth, "I'm sorry about this, you'll understand soon."

Cameron gasped as he felt a bolt of energy hit him square in the chest. He looked up at Harry who had his hand outstretched a golden beam of light emanating from it to envelope his body. "What, what did you do?" He gasped.

Harry gave him a slightly apologetic look as the beam of light was cut off. "I'm sorry but I had to unbind your magic. It wasn't healthy for it to be bound, no matter what." He paused to take a breath and then continued on in a gentle voice his earlier anger all but gone. "If you don't mind me asking but why was your magic bound?"

Cameron felt a brief tingle as his magic flew him once again. His temporary giddiness at feeling the rush of magic was dampened at Harry's question. Oh crap! I am so screwed. My magic isn't supposed to be unbound; the Department of Magic/Muggle relations is going to kill me. Oh Geeze Louise I am so going to kill Daniel once this is all figured out. What the heck is going on here? He voiced that last question aloud just for good measure and was rewarded with an amused snort from the kid.

"My sentiments exactly" Harry said.

"Just one damn second! What is going on here? Get out of my way I'm going to Daniel. And again, who the hell are you because I'm not about to fall for this codswallop!" Jack roared in impatience and annoyance. He looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

Harry smiled idly as Jack just stormed past the two of them and went to Daniels' side. "You know, you really should believe what you see, it would make things so much easier. And I was telling the truth earlier. I am his magic; I am a part of your friend. As to the why am I here? Well I don't exactly know myself, I was bound as in restrained inside your friend but recent events have severed that binding. I do have a few theories though about the why but I don't have all the information. Actually I should probably try to get back." He said as he moved towards Daniel clearly intent on reentering his body. This had the makings of a giant mess. Cameron realized as Jack immediately raised a gun to ward off the kid.

The threat of the gun didn't work though Harry just floated through it startling Jack so bad that he dropped it. "What the hell," Jack hissed as he pulled his hand back and cradled it to his chest in shock as if to protect it.

"Like I said I have to get back into my body. He," Harry said pointing over to his counterparts body, "can't survive with out me. I'm not some sodding alien virus or presence so don't even think about it!" He said raising his finger and pointing it at Jack in a distinctly Daniel-like gesture. That caused Jack to pause just as he was about to start what looked like to be a very promising rant and stare at the kid in a confused daze. "Daniel?"

Carter snapped out of her daze at that and started slowly edging towards the General and Daniel in what looked like a protective stance.

Cameron was about to walk over to them when he felt T'ealc's massive hand clap over his shoulder. "I do not feel that it would be wise for you to move until this situation is sorted out Colonel Mitchell." The Jaffa said.

He was about to say more but cut himself off to look at the unfolding scene in front of him. Harry had floated through both Jack and Carter and was putting his hand over Daniel's…his heart? Damn this is going to get confusing.

"I will warn you this but once," Teal'c said calmly, Cameron didn't know who he was talking to Harry or Him. "If your actions in some way harm Daniel Jackson you will regret the day you were born."

Harry smiled slightly to show he understood. "What you don't seem to understand is that I always have regretted that day anyways Teal'c so that's not much of a threat." He said in an indifferent voice as he concentrated on what he was about to do. Slowly he lowered his hand to Daniel's chest a soft green glow beginning to surround the both of them while an equally soft white light began to twine in with the green, before he pulled his hand back a rather annoyed expression on his fact. "Well shit, that complicates matters a bit doesn't it?"

"What's the matter?" Cameron felt himself asking, worry for his friend outweighing the risks an angry Jaffa posed to his health.

Harry looked over to Cameron with a confused expression on his face. "Well, it seems that I can't get back with out ascending… well I'd rather not do that if I can help it. Wouldn't you?"

Cameron's mouth went dry, he hadn't been on the team the first time Daniel was ascended to a higher state of being but he had read the reports, not that reading the reports was even close enough to even comprehending the situation, but he had read what happened and he rather hoped that their was some way around the whole ascending bit around now. Apparently O'Neill felt the same way.

"Daniel, what do you mean you'll ascend?" Apparently he had gotten over the identity issues as well.

Harry looked at Jack in a resigned sort of annoyance, "I doubt I'll be able to convince you to call me Harry will I?" he asked even though it looked like he already knew the answer.

"If your part of that body then you are clearly Daniel Jackson are you not?" Teal'c asked loosening the pressure he had been using on Cameron's arm ever so slightly.

"Well I guess you could think of it that way, but no matter, that body," Harry said pointing over to the prone body of Daniel on the medical stretcher that Daniel had been rolled in on. "That body was called Harry Potter way before he was known as Daniel Jackson. The only thing that's changed about him is his name… oh and his appearance to but that's a permanent change isn't it? His name's kind of permanent too, but I always preferred the name Harry over Daniel myself."

"Um excuse me," Carter began her tone of voice and facial expression the very epitome of a non-believing person who was just there to humor the crazy man or men in this case. It was really kind of annoying, Cameron thought as he kept his mouth shut and his face in as natural expression as possible, it's not like she hasn't heard the unbelievable before is it? She steps through the Stargate almost every day, but she can't believe in magic! Cameron took a deep breath trying to calm his irrational behavior right back down from where it came from. "But what exactly are you talking about? Magic, there's no such thing." She said with absolute certainty.

Cameron watched as Harry took a deep fortifying breath before answering Sam's question. He idly wondered how Harry would manage to explain something as illogical as magic to the science driven colonel.

"Samantha," Harry started with a slight amount of exasperation in his voice. "As much as I would like to take the time now to convince you that not only is magic real but that there is a whole separate community of people out their who use magic to go about their lives, I'm afraid that  
simply isn't possible right now. Ask Daniel when he wakes up, I'm sure he'll be able to answer your questions with his usual thoroughness. Right now my first priority is to get back into my body, but since that road appears to be closed, for the moment anyways, I'll have to convince you that I do belong back in my body to begin with. I'd rather not have to have him," He pointed a finger at the prone Daniel's body. "To have to deal with something he probably won't understand to begin with. So to that end, I do believe that the good doctor wanted to do an MRI earlier, right? I think it would be beneficial for everyone if she went ahead with it right now." He finished with an encouraging smile toward Doctor Lam, who had been standing just inside the doorway for the last couple of minutes. Cameron could see several military type guards outside the partially open door.

"And what will you do while Daniel Jackson is undergoing his MRI" Teal'c asked with his usual calm.

"I knew I liked you." Harry said with half a smile. "I just thought I would answer some of your questions. So that… you know, you might have some idea of what's going on here."

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

The building known as the S.G.C was carefully monitoring the situation occurring within her walls. She watched as the young man explained who and what he was. She sympathized as the new one was forced to admit to his interesting past. The commander was confused and outraged not to have known what he considered important information, but mostly he was worried about his friend. Would his friendship with the archeologist survive this? The woman, they called her Carter, was disbelieving, this thing called magic didn't fit in with her preconceived ideas with how the world worked. The Jaffa Teal'c was slightly worried and terribly confused about the whole situation, more over he was rather upset that the new one had hidden something from the rest of them. Her favorite children were confused and hurt, she couldn't help them, and it was intolerable.

The S.G.C was terribly worried about her children, as she referred to the people who worked within her. She didn't know if they would survive the coming storm.

She would have to do something soon.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Translations**

**Ab Origine From the Origin**

**Authors Notes:** Erm….well I probably owe some sort of an explanation as to why I took so bloody long to update huh? Okie dokie! Well for starters I had this huge bout of writers block. I mean yes I knew what I WANTED to say but that doesn't really help when I'm trying to actually write it down. Secondly, my dorm flooded a little bit, quite messy and not conductive to a good writing environment. And well thirdly (yes I know that thirdly isn't a word but oh well) I have finals that I've been studying for. So far this is only half of what I had originally planned for chapter two but I came to that oh so nice stopping point and thought that I should go ahead and post what I had for now because I could tell that it's going to take a lil' bit to actually write out some of the answers that need to be known. I hope I haven't terribly confused anyone so far, well except myself but that happens all the time anyways.

**Next chapter:** part one of the question answer session, and a nice visit with some oh so familiar Aurors. Definitely won't have it out anytime this next week as its finals week but hopefully I wont be long in updating. Can't promise anything though.

**--Kira**

**Beta's Note:** Hey people! This is a really cool and thought-provoking chapter, so review and ask really intelligent and fun to answer questions, okay? Or just review, we're happy either way. : ) And go join Kira's yahoo group, link's in her profile I think, and then you'll always know when we update!

**Torina**

P.S. Subliminal messaging time… REVIEW! lol.


	4. Motu Proprio

**Title: **Deceptive Appearances

**Fandoms**: SG-1 Harry Potter, and maybe if I'm crazy enough SGA

**Rating: **TEEN

**Whole Story Quote:**_ We require from buildings two kinds of goodness: First, the doing their practical duty well; then, that they be graceful and pleasing doing it._

_-- John Ruskin _

**Summary: **When Harry left that world behind he swore he would never be manipulated by the magical community again. What happens when a manipulative headmaster and power hungry friends turn up looking for Harry Potter? How will the members of SG-1 react to learning Daniel/Harry's colorful history? Will Daniel be thrown to the wolves or will the members of SG-1 teach the members of the magical community that no one ever mess's with 'Their' Archeologist?

**Disclaimer: **It should be obvious to everyone that I own neither Harry Potter nor Stargate, SG-1 or SGA. Face it, if I did, you would have to pay to read this, so unless you see a slot asking for your credit card information, I don't own it.

**Chapter Quote: **_Truly, thoughts rule the world. However their rule will never be to mankind's benefit unless the most difficult thought of all is understood and practiced – to concede that everything is a mystery. That is, to realize how infinitesimal is your or my understanding._

_-- Leonard Edward_

**Chapter 3: Motu proprio**

_Just as every building has a different personality so do, to a lesser extent, the individual rooms._

_The individual rooms in a building help make up the personality of the building as a whole, but each room has a personality of its own; determined by its use and the people who occupy it._

_The infirmary of the S.G.C in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex is but one example of this phenomenon._

_Every time a new patient comes into its clutches it surrounds it with an atmosphere conducive to healing. It cares about each and every one of its patients and is saddened every time one of them dies. _

_Now everyone has a favorite, a favorite teddy bear, a favorite television show, a favorite shirt. Well the infirmaries favorite thing is its most frequent patient, one doctor Daniel Jackson. Every time Daniel visits its rooms the infirmary makes certain that its personnel are up and Adam. Oh and did you know that rooms can influence a persons mood? _

_This time the infirmary would make sure that its patient was given considerable care, even if it had to lighten volatile tempers._

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Harry, or rather the magic of Daniel Jackson, watched silently and attentively as the medical staff, headed by one Doctor Lam, led away his unconscious body to give it/him an M.R.I. He wished he could go along but he knew that he needed to stay by the others. He had to answer the questions of the friends of Daniel Jackson so that when he eventually made it back to his own body- and he would- they would be prepared. They might be able to help Daniel understand just what the hell had happened to him. Though, Harry mused, he might already have half a clue already, the poor bastard. Well that was a hurdle Harry was glad he wouldn't have to deal with. But it might be smart to get what he did have to deal with out of the way post hast, Jack looked like he was at the end of his tether. Not that the tether in question was all that long to begin with.

Harry took a deep breath and began to speak.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Excuse me; say again, you're what?" Jack asked incredulously, his voice getting progressively louder the longer he spoke.

Jack could only watch as Harry calmly repeated what he had said only minutes earlier. "I am Daniel Jackson's magic."

"As in wand waving, pointy tipped hat, broom riding magic?"

"As in."

"You honestly expect us to believe that?" Jack took a fortifying breath before he continued on. It wouldn't do to piss off ghost boy now would it? Not when he might have a clue as to what was wrong with Daniel. "If you tell us what planet you come from and why Doctor Jackson is in the state that he's currently in we'll happily escort you to the Stargate and you can go back to whatever planet that you come from, with out fear of reprisals from us if Doctor Jackson is unharmed." There, I'm being reasonable-ish, Jack thought. Daniel would approve.

Ghost boy actually had the nerve to laugh lightly. "Okay, I doubt that your going to believe whatever I have to say but please do take into account that your dismissing the very idea of magic being real when you have been to other planets though a giant hula-hoop. Personally, I don't think you have much room to talk but that's just me, and I'm a little weird." Ghost boy took a breath while holding up his hand and pointing at Jack to stop the interruption that he correctly guessed was about to come flying out of his mouth in a very Daniel like way.

"Okay I'm going to tell you this once and only once, but be aware that I don't know the whole story, and before you ask I doubt Daniel does either. I'm trusting you to help us/him piece this together, and I only trust you because I can tell that Daniel does."

"I would like to repeat again that, yes; I am Daniel Jackson's magic. Now, what precisely do I mean by magic you may be wondering? Magic, in this sense is extra energy surrounding someone. I believe Daniel's explained that there are several planes of existence between a normal human and an ascended being." Jack nodded along with the rest of the team when Harry looked for confirmation of his assumption. "Well just consider Daniel and anyone who possesses magic to be on one of those planes between being ascended and being, well normal. I wouldn't say that they are much closer to being ascended than you or anyone else just a step above. But they don't have an easier time ascending, I think, but that's a conversation for another time. A benefit of being on said level is the ability to use magic or to appease Colonel Carter, harness the energy surrounding themselves in ways that normal people simply can't. Are you with me so far?"

The group nodded and Mitchell gave an approving nod, "Wow never really thought to explain magic in quite that way. You've had a lot of time to think on this haven't you?"

Harry nodded, "Yes quite a while. Fifteen years to be precise."

"Now," Harry continued on with his story. "Under normal circumstances that energy, or magic, is not sentient as I am, but when under adverse conditions life must either adapt or be destroyed. I was under adverse conditions. I was bound. I chose to adapt.

"Bound?" Carter questioned. "What exactly do you mean by bound?" It looked like Carter was accepting that, possibly, this could happen. Jack allowed himself to relax… slightly.

Harry grimaced slightly, as if recalling a particularly disconcerting event, or looking at a small bug, Jack couldn't tell which. "Now the first thing you should know and remember is that Daniel had no idea that his magic, I, would be bound when he and Saris, err…I think her name is Antigone now, isn't it? Anyways. He didn't know his magic would be bound when they used that spell, so none, absolutely none of this is his fault.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, here's what I think happened. A number of years ago Daniel and a very close friend of his were trying to get out of a very difficult, very distasteful situation. Out of desperation they used a spell, Sam– the energy surrounding themselves- to transport them back in time and to a different place geographically on earth as well. They knew what they were doing, but they didn't know the consequences those actions would reap upon them.

"Sam, I'm sure you know Newton's first law of relativity; for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Well in this case the equal and opposite reaction was the binding of Daniel and Saris' magic, they became in effect Squibs. Oh and before you ask, which I know you were about to Jack, a Squib is any non magical person born to magically imbued parents. They are, to put it bluntly, normal children born to advanced parents, at least as far as magic is concerned. While it might have appeared to Daniel the he was a Squib, he wasn't, not in actuality. His magic had been bound. He started his new life while I was imprisoned inside his aura. I didn't become sentient until a few years after my imprisonment, but after I had, I was forced to watch while I could do nothing to help. It was maddening. So, you probably still don't believe me but once the good doctor finishes her M.R.I. you might have a change of heart."

That said, and his story over according to him, Harry pulled a small transparent, like the rest of him, gold ball with wings out of his pocket. Said ball started to hover above his palm before darting away, only to be caught before getting out of reach. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself.

Now, while Jack did find ghost-boy's story to be intriguing and would be lying if he said he didn't believe him, that still didn't answer the question of how Harry had gotten out of his quote prison unquote, why Daniel was unconscious, or why Harry couldn't return without Daniel ascending. All this led to a rather confused and pissy general. While Jack could honestly say that he was often confused when around a certain archeologist and a theoretical astrophysicist; he usually wasn't pissy, that was Daniel's job.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

The old man looked upon his most trusted advisor with expectation.

"How goes the search for my daughters body, and her special people?" He asked the man in the dark coat.

"Sir, we have a lead on where she was living, it seems she was in London, she wasn't far at all. Also, it appears she knew that she was going to die, Gringotts just contacted us, they want to read her will in two weeks. Every one is hunting down the people she was with when it happened. We think she might have married. The search for the Potter boy is uneventful, it seems he hid himself quite well. But don't worry sir, we will find him."

"I expect nothing less."

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Doctor Caroline Lam had been working at Star Gate Command long enough to see some pretty odd, confusing, and downright baffling things. She also had read the reports of the infirmary's previous head doctor, one Janet Frasier. She knew that sometimes you just had to go with the most reliable explanation to a problem, even if it did contradict every thing you thought you had known about the human body. This was one of the times that Doctor Lam knew with out a doubt that no matter what, she couldn't explain this situation by conventional means. Now she just needed to tell the General and S.G.1 that.

God, she really needed an aspirin.

Clutching the medical file of one Jackson, Dr. Daniel, the good doctor strode from her office and into the main infirmary where S.G.1, General O'Neill, and the partially corporeal being who called himself Harry waited. They seemed to be deep in conversation with each other; the General and Harry talking in one corner, while Teal'c and Colonel Carter spoke to Colonel Mitchell in another. The doctor could pick up bits of both conversations and couldn't help but wonder who had decided to turn her world a little more upside down than usual.

"So, your telling me that somehow, something traumatic happened to this Selien person to break the bonds on your prison?" O'Neill was asking with some aspiration.

"Yes, I think so, it's the only thing that I could think of to explain this," Harry said, and Doctor Lam could tell that this was not the first time he had said it.

Harry, she noticed, wasn't in as good of health as she had previously thought upon first seeing him. His eyes had dark circles under them and in several areas she saw bruises and faint outlines of scars, along with a general haggard appearance. The doctor in her wondered what had been used to make those scars and bruises and what the best treatment would be, while the mother in her wanted to hurt whoever had done this to a child. She wanted to protect him. Though, she thought, he might be able to protect himself. She noticed how Harry surveyed the room to assure himself where everyone was at all times. Indeed, he had already spotted the doctor while replying to O'Neill and gave her a minute nod of respect. Doctor Lam wondered what that was about. Then she heard a snatch of the other conversation.

"Yes Sam, magic is real. Actually I'm rather intrigued at the way Harry explained it." Colonel Mitchell said.

"And you practice this magic?" Teal'c asked, he still conveyed a certain measure of disapproval; the same he had displayed back in the room with Daniel, she noticed, along with confusion. Like he was wondering why Daniel and the Colonel kept this from him, the doctor mused.

Colonel Carter seemed to be sharing the same sentiments. "But why, if you both posses this… magic, didn't you tell us? You had to have known that it could be a weapon. We might even be able to get the upper hand against the Ori I mean, why keep it to yourselves?" There was a certain amount of exasperated hurt and righteous indignation in her voice.

Doctor Lam knew that this was the heart of the matter, it didn't really matter that Daniel and Cameron had this magic, it was the fact that they didn't trust their teammates enough to tell them about it. The response would have been the same no matter what had been kept from them. It wasn't what had been kept from them that had been upsetting the people in the room, it was the something like this had been kept from in the first place.

The General and Harry joined them in time to listen to Mitchell's rebuttal.

"Sam, look at the big picture here. I couldn't substantiate my claims of magic, so if I had, in fact, told you about the magical world then I would have been put into a padded cell post hast. That's not exactly my cup of tea, if you know what I mean. Add to that the fact that I don't have just myself to consider, I also have everyone else to consider, every one else in the magical world. What do you think the people in the N.I.D. would do if they found out about that world? No one would be safe, and if the muggles attacked wizard kind, there are certain factions that would take it as a chance to attack muggles with the full backing of some of the world's magical governments to attack muggles right back. It would turn into an all out war. Mind you that's only in extreme circumstances but still the risk was unacceptable. Well that's what stopped me from telling you, oh and that secrecy oath I took too, that was a big factor." Cameron finished offhandedly.

"Secrecy oath?" Teal'c asked.

"Yup a secrecy oath, if I tell anyone about the magical world, well… all I can tell you is that bad things would happen to me, add that to the certainty that who ever I told would be obliviated. I really didn't want that to happen."

Caroline was about to ask what Cameron meant by 'obliviated' when Harry cleared his throat and gestured over towards the good doctor herself, bringing the attention with the others to her.

"Well I finished the M.R.I. and took the liberty of comparing this most recent scan to all of Daniel's earlier ones." She led them over to the X-ray viewing pane and put up three M.R.I pictures.

"Now look at this first picture, taken when the S.G.C. first instituted the M.R.I. policy, you see how it looks compared to the middle and last? It doesn't have as much activity to it as the middle taken just after we found him after he descended, but it has significant more amount of activity in it than the last and most recent scan. Now what does this mean? From the circumstances present I think it means that Daniels missing something – a part of himself."

Here she turned and looked at Harry.

"Now why can't you get back again?"

"His body won't let be back, I haven't been active in him since he was sixteen, and I had been significantly drained just prior to the spell, getting rid of some trash. There is no door for me to go through so to speak."

"Harry can't you just concentrate really hard on getting back or something?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Harry smacked himself over the head.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"We found the husband. Sir, she's had children. She isn't the last.

The old man let out a sigh of relief, he would have something to remember his daughter by. Now if only he could convince their father to leave them with him…. It wouldn't be easy he knew. But at least he had found some of them. The only one missing was her brother, the Potter boy.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Well I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Damn it!" Harry muttered quietly as he approached Daniels still form.

"What is it?"

"Daniel doesn't need to ascend for me to get back into his body, I could have done it anytime before, I just needed to clear my mind. To occlude. Mind you I'm not exactly the world's best Occlumens, that would be Snape but if there's one thing I've learned is patience and that's the golden rule of occlusion. Any who tootles1!" Harry said in one breath as he pressed his hand into Daniels chest.

A faint green light began to surround Daniel and Harry. It got brighter and brighter as Harry pressed his hand in deeper and deeper. It finally got to a point where Harry was so faint that Sam could hardly see him anymore, at which point, Harry looked up and gave her a crooked smile.

Then he disappeared.

Just as two loud cracks sounded in the outer room.

"Damn it Tonks, do try not to announce our presence to every muggle in a one mile radius please!"

"Oh bother Moody, it's not my fault. You're the one who wanted to apparate without those Agents' knowledge to find Harry. We didn't even know where we were going. Do you know how hard it is to apparate to a magical signature?"

Sam turned away from Daniel's body to see what the disturbance was.

Two figures in robes similar to Harry's entered the room. One, a young woman who appeared to be thirty something with bright bubble gum pink hair, was walking slightly ahead of another; an older man with the most scars Samantha Carter had ever seen. His nose was missing a large chunk of flesh and it looked like his face had been a carving block with the amount of scars adorning it, but what really made Sam gasp was the rolling eyeball, not exactly a magazine cover face that was for sure.

The most interesting thing about them that served to confirm Harry's story was the fact that they were fully corporeal.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

_The infirmary felt the change in her charge's life force, he was whole again. It let out a sigh of relief. All was not well yet with in the S.G.C but in this little corner of it things were getting better. Even rooms have personalities, a small part that helps to make up the whole._

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Translations:**

_Motu proprio - _Of one's own initiative

**Story Notes:** The Ori are partially ascended beings who have been messing with S.G.1 and the rest of the galaxy in this most recent season, they carry these kick ass staffs, and can do things with their minds.

**Author's Notes:  **First of all I would like to apologize profusely for the terribly long delay between chapters. All I can say is that real life and a certain amount of procrastination has attributed to this. I'm taking this terrible math class, and just so ya'll know me and math do not get along so it's not just the fact that this class is hard, which its not too terribly it's the fact that it's a math class at all that's giving me problems. Any who the good news is that I have had a large chunk of the next chapter already written, - like for a month or two, so hopefully it wont be too long before I have the next chapter out, though I wouldn't hold my breath because my mom is coming home for vacation tomorrow and she doesn't really like that I write, so I'll have to add on to this story when ever I have the chance, and that means when ever I'm done with all my other commitment and when my mom isn't in the room.

Short chapter I know – hopefully next chapter will be longer.

_Thank you ever so much for reading, reviews are very welcome._

-- Kira

**Beta's Note: ** Hey peoples! Torina here, and chap's all finished and polished up now! _Please_ review, makes Kira and I very very happy. The genius is all hers, but I feel very warm and fuzzy inside when I read your reviews, because I know I've been a part of something people enjoy. : ) Oh, and shameless plug- my skyehawke profile link is in Kira's profile. Go check it out! (After you R&R this, OF COURSE!) Love you all!  
Torina


	5. Leberum Arbitrium

**TITLE: **Deceptive Appearances

**FANDOMS**: SG-1 Harry Potter, and maybe if I'm crazy enough SGA

**RATING: **TEEN

**STORY QUOTE:**_ We require from buildings two kinds of goodness: First, the doing their practical duty well; then, that they be graceful and pleasing doing it._

_-- John Ruskin _

**SUMMARY: **When Harry left that world behind he swore he would never be manipulated by the magical community again. What happens when a manipulative headmaster and power hungry friends turn up looking for Harry Potter? How will the members of SG-1 react to learning Daniel/Harry's colorful history? Will Daniel be thrown to the wolves or will the members of SG-1 teach the members of the magical community that no one ever mess's with 'Their' Archeologist?

**DISCLAIMER: **It should be obvious to everyone that I own neither Harry Potter nor Stargate, SG-1 or SGA. Face it, if I did, you would have to pay to read this, so unless you see a slot asking for your credit card information, I don't own it.

**CHAPTER QUOTE: **_The great thinker is seldom a disputant. He answers other men's arguments by stating the truth as he sees it._

_-- Daniel March_

**BETA'S NOTE: **Not much different from the original, just a few grammar/spelling/syntax and clarification changes. But it's all shined up now, and if you want to reread it or are hardcopy/printing it, here's the real deal.

**CHAPTER 4: liberum arbitrium **

_There was the distinct sound of footfalls approaching. The slumbering room took note of this and slumbered no longer. It made sure that the ambient atmosphere in the room was cool, calm, and collected. The Building was rumbling of distant trouble afoot._

_The Conference Room made itself ready for the arguments and explanations that were due to unfold with in its walls._

_The footfalls stopped at the door. The knob turned and the door slowly opened…_

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Daniel woke up to the sound of arguing… loud arguing.

"Who the hell do you think you are, cause don't think for one minute that you're taking Daniel away from here, good explanation or not." Ah, the tranquil sounds of one Jack O'Neill. Tranquil, yeah right.

Daniel sighed, so much for a quiet morning. He was about to sit up when he realized two things. One, he was not in his apartment; and two, his adoptive sister was dead. Swallowing back the lump in his throat and deciding his day couldn't get any worse, Daniel opened his eyes and tried to sit up: only to discover that karma was a bitch and he should never come into work on Mondays. Standing not four feet from him were two people he had hoped never to see again, as in never ever.

Tonks was the first to notice that Daniel was among the living, but considering that everyone else seemed to be in a bit of a stand-off with Mad-eye Moody, Daniel didn't feel too angry that not a single member of his team noticed he was awake. He hoped that somehow he could get out of explaining what these people were doing here, but he had the strangest feeling that he had told them about his world while he had been out. He kept getting the oddest feelings that he had been awake while he had been asleep. Very strange.

"I really don't see as you have a choice, muggle, he is a citizen of our world and we are taking him back where he belongs. Now if you would get out of my way!" Daniel could see the beginnings of a disaster brewing as Alastor Moody began to stalk over towards his infirmary bed. Cameron and Teal'c moved to get into his way and Sam and Jack moved to shield Daniel from the approaching threat that was a crazy ex-Auror.

Before Daniel could think of a way to stop the situation from escalating into an Muggle-Wizarding incident Tonks took the initiative.

"Wotcher, Harry." She chirped from the doorway where she had not moved since entering the room.

Everyone turned to face him.

Daniel considered not answering but knew from the look on Jacks face that it would be a serious mistake to deny anything now. "It's not Harry anymore, Tonks, its Daniel."

Tonks seemed mildly taken aback by the name change, though she really shouldn't be as he had confided to her about leaving the magical world behind. She had been the only person to know about his and Antigone's travel plans before they had happened. That had only been after he had been given the wizarding equivalent of morphine, so he'd been a little loopy at the time, and his lips had been loose. Luckily she had kept that information close to herself and not gone running to the headmaster, or else Daniel was sure that he would never have been able to make that trip.

"Daniel, hmmm." She tried out the name for size. "Okay then, wotcher, Daniel," she said in a perky voice.

Daniel tried and failed to withhold a snort. "Wotcher, Tonks."

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

All of the members of S.G.1, along with Nymphadora Tonks and Doctor Lam, were closeted in the briefing room to find out just who two of their teammates were. Daniel Jackson and Cameron Mitchell had a lot to explain.

"So", Jack began, "Would you like to explain to us just who you two are?" he gave Daniel a very disappointed glare. Though he was glad as hell that the one eyed maggot had decided to leave to report to his boss, it would make the whole process of telling those "wizards" to piss off a bit harder considering Daniel and Ms. Tonks' reaction to …_what was his name? _Oh yeah, _Moody_'s announcement and departure, but Jack could almost see the tension leaving Daniel a little bit once that man had left.

Daniel gulped and asked hesitatingly, "Did you tell anyone about this-" he paused and began again. "What I mean to say is have you called anyone to check up on our story thus far?"

Jack sighed and ran his hands through his hair before answering. He knew that Daniel was going to get even more panicky after this. "Yes I called General Hammond and explained the situation. He confirmed what you've told us by the way. Oh, and he said he's going to pay us a visit and sort out a few things with our friend here." Jack said, gesturing toward Tonks idly.

Daniels face had gone pale at the mention of Hammond, but all in all Jack thought he was taking everything fairly well; though Daniel did look rather confused that General Hammond would know anything about 'magic'.

"Now that I've answered your question Daniel, do you think you can explain what the hell is going on here?" Jack said coldly, his patience running out.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Tears fell down the girl's cheeks unchecked as she watched the men lower her mother's casket into the grave. Never again would she hear stories of fantastical beasts and wondrous games. She would never hear her mother talk about the boy who grew up in a closet to become one of the world's greatest heroes. That had been her favorite story. It wasn't the story that was important though, it was the person telling it. The person whom, in her eyes, was the most important in the world. The most loved and cherished being alive.

Selien missed her mom.

She was so busy watching the men work that she never even registered the four people approaching her father and brother. Even if she had she wouldn't have cared – if something was going to go wrong her father and if necessary her brother would take care of her – they always had.

The little girl with the golden-blonde hair only took notice of the men when her father grabbed her and her brother in a protective embrace.

"I don't care who you represent or who you think you are, you are not taking my children!"

A man in a long billowing cape only shrugged as he threw a net over the three.

With a loud popping noise Selien and her family were portkeyed away, the four nameless men following directly after- leaving three shocked grave diggers gaping at the empty space where they once had been.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Okay I guess I'll start. I don't know how you fit into any of this so you'll have to explain your side of the story." He told Cameron who nodded slightly, still looking a bit dazed.

Daniel sighed and took a deep breath. _Time to tell this thing. _"I was born Harry Potter. My parents were James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, and the three of us were part of the magical community. Meaning that my mother was a witch, and my father and I were wizards.

"Now at the time that I was born the magical world was embroiled in a war against a man who called himself Lord Voldemort." Everyone could here the capitalization in his voice. "Voldemort, or as he was born Tom Marvolo Riddle, led a campaign to rid the world of muggle-born and half-blood wizards and witches. Even though he was a half-blood himself, he advocated pure-blood supremacy; rather like Hitler now that I think about it."

Daniel noticed Sam quietly taking notes next to Jack and walked over to her for a second. "Hey Sam, do you mind if I borrow that for a second." She looked at him wordlessly for a second, puzzled, but nonetheless handed him her notes. "Thank you," he said.

He looked down to see what she had written so far.

_Wizarding Society – Daniel lecture._

_Daniel – Harry Potter._

_Parents – James Potter_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

_Does Daniel have any family still alive?_

_War – Voldemort / rest of society? What was it about?_

_Lord Voldemort Tom Marvolo Riddle. Something with the names seems interesting, but what._

_Half-blood, pureblood, muggle-born what do these mean. Prejudice._

_Hitler – doesn't sound nice._

Daniel paused for a second before writing something on the paper and wordlessly handed it back to Samantha before he continued on with his lecture.

Sam looked down to see what he had written.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle I am Lord Voldemort._

"I'm going to stop here and define a few terms so that I don't confuse any of you."

Sam gave him a grateful smile.

"A muggle is any non-magical person, like," Daniel looked around the room for a second for someone receptive to pick out. Jack still looked agitated so he was immediately out of the question. Teal'c was giving Daniel and Cameron his first-prime stare; Daniel didn't even want to think about pissing him off anymore. Doctor Lam had already been picked on enough by his magic, or so he had heard, he would give her a respite. So he picked the only person he knew was interested in knowing this stuff because she was taking notes. "Sam."

"Muggle-born means that you're a witch or wizard with magical ability with two muggle parents. My friend Hermione Granger was a muggle-born." Daniel said his gaze suddenly distant and very pained. He thought he was over her death but truth be told he had avoided thinking about her as much as possible, avoided thinking about the magical community as a whole. Tonks made a little gulping noise in the background and her hands were gripping the table so hard her knuckles were white. Cameron's lips had thinned slightly at seeing his friends' troubled expression, but didn't do anything else. He had heard about Daniels friends' deaths, every one in the magical community had heard about the war's most famous casualties. Daniel shook his head slightly, his mind back on the present, and continued on with his explanation. The other people in the room shared a worried look, what the hell was going on here?

"A half-blood is any wizard or witch who has one muggle-born parent, like, oh say, me." Daniel said lightly. "And finally, a pure-blood is any wizard or witch born to two pure-blood parents. There are only a few old families who are pure-blood left, or at least there were ten years ago. The Weasleys, Malfoys, and Longbottoms jump to mind, the Black line died out eleven years ago with the death of Sirius Black." Even in full lecture mode the whole room could tell that Sirius had been someone that Daniel had known.

"Okay, now that I've cleared that up, back to the story. As I was saying Voldemort was leading his followers, whom he charmingly enough called Death Eaters, on a rampage seeking power and killing anyone who wasn't a pure-blood. The war was going badly for the light. Whole families were murdered and no matter what the ministry did, they couldn't stop him. The Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group, met with similar results."

"Then one day the headmaster of Brittan's foremost magic school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore decided to interview the great granddaughter of a famous seer for the divination position. That day Sybil Trelawney made one of her two true known predictions. She spoke of a prophecy." Daniel stopped for a moment as if to try and remember something important.

"Ah yes, now I remember, did Dumbledore ever tell you the full prophecy, Tonks? I mean I'm sure you guessed it with the enacting of the Thrall laws, but did he ever actually tell it to you verbatim?" Tonks wordlessly shook her head.

"Thrall laws, what are those?" Sam who was now spellbound asked.

"That will come later on in the story Sam, I assure you. It will make sense in the end, though if you already know what the word thrall means; you've solved half the puzzle." Sam nodded her expression suddenly troubled. Jack gave her an inquisitive look but she just shook her head.

"What is this prophecy you speak of Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked bringing Daniel back to his story.

"Right, the prophecy. _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live with the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…(1) _That, Tonks," he said with an amused lilt to his voice, "was the prophecy that Dumbledore cared so much about." Tonks was wordlessly gaping, looking so much like a caught fish, then she started muttering to herself, looking a bit more annoyed by the second.

Daniel turned back to the others and continued on with his story. "Dumbledore, unsurprisingly, was right chuffed to hear that Voldemort could be killed. He hired Madam Trelawney on the spot. She was the Divination teacher for seventeen years before she was killed in a Death Eater raid on Halloween. Unfortunately Dumbledore wasn't the only person to hear the prophecy. One of Voldemort's Death Eaters also heard it, though he was caught and thrown out before he could hear the entire thing."

"I didn't have to be you Harry, there was one other." Tonks burst out.

"Why yes, you're right Tonks, there was one other person besides me it could have been. And please call me Daniel. I like being called Harry now as much as you like being called Nymphadora," he said mildly, while Tonks suppressed an annoyed snarl.

"Now as Tonks just so eloquently said, there were two people the prophecy could have been talking about; me and a fellow by the name of Neville Longbottom. We were both born _as_ _the seventh month dies, _and both of our parents had defied Voldemort three times, yet the prophecy spoke of the Dark Lord marking his equal. Too bad for old Tom, but his Death Dater hadn't heard that part of the prophecy. Voldemort chose me, the half-blood, as his equal, not Neville, the pure-blood. Rotten luck that."

"So…"

"Rotten luck!" Tonks snarled. "You just call that bad luck! He killed your parents for gods' sakes! I think it should count as more than bad luck."

"Yes, I'm well aware of what Tom did, but if you could please keep in mind that while Neville lost his parents too, he didn't get the lovely scar. I doubt either of our families would have been safe. Besides it's better for my sanity if I just consider it extremely bad luck."

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Alastor Moody had once been one of England's best Aurors... once. Now, after he had been forcibly retired nearly two decades, ago all Alastor could do to stay in nearly the same line of work was to actively move the Order of the Phoenix, the vigilante group headed by his close friend Albus Dumbledore, in the direction that it was always meant to go, active government leadership.

The ministry of magic was fouling up the whole system of government that England's wizards and witches had lived by for several hundreds of years. It was time for a revolution and the Order was the perfect group to lead it.

The average witch or wizard wouldn't just follow Albus Dumbledore anymore though. He had lost too much respect in the last war with Voldemort. He had manipulated the wrong people and it had not ended well for either side. Yes, Voldemort had been defeated, but in reality Voldemort was only the figurehead for a much larger problem. The Death Eaters were not going to simply give up even if their exalted leader was dead. It had taken another year and a half of fighting to bring most of the remaining Death Eaters to justice. Not all of the Death Eaters were taken down- even an idiot like Longbottom knew that. Many just slunk away to fight another day.

Alastor Moody was going to make sure that day never came. And he would start by bringing the fool boy who defeated Voldemort back into the society he belonged in so that Albus could use him to figurehead his run for political office. No one would dare oppose Dumbledore if their _exalted savior_ backed him, right?

Alastor smirked in triumph as he entered the office of the next minister of magic.

"We've found him."

Dumbledore smiled; everything was coming to fruition.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Two hours later Jack sat in his office, thinking about what Daniel and Cameron had told him.

After Daniel's declaration of 'bad luck,' the meeting had deteriorated rapidly. Daniel had given a brief description of what he called the Second War and Final Battle, along with the whys and how's of his reasons and methods for leaving the Wizarding world. Jack knew that there was something that Daniel was leaving out, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

Then there was Cameron Mitchell. Both of them had damn good explanations for hiding their past.

Apparently the idiotic governmental system for this so called magical society prohibited any magical citizen from joining any muggle protection agency such as the armed forces or the police department. If they so much as attended an informational meeting about it the person attending would be subject to an inquiry. Mitchell decided to completely ignore the laws of his people and joined up with the armed forces. As a result his government bound his magic and expelled him from any dealings with the community again. Jack thought that the leaders of this community needed a swift kick in the ass. He thought he might even have Daniel's blessing to do so too, because when Danny had heard this he had looked pissed, whipping around and asking that Tonks girl what the hell had been going on.

Nymphadora Tonks didn't know about Mitchell's specific case but she had heard of several like it. According to her a lot of the magical citizens who were close to the muggle world had been getting fed up with their government and had completely left their world behind. Many violated rules and regulations and were punished accordingly. She looked rather disgusted with her government as she spoke. Jack couldn't blame her– he would feel the same way.

Jack had wondered why people in the magical community couldn't join the armed forces– it was Daniel who had answered that question.

"_It's because of exposure Jack. What if your friend was to get shot and you could only save him by magic. Or you were tempted to resolve a conflict using your magic. There's no way something like that could be kept secret. That fear of exposure has been driving the magical community for hundreds of years, and it isn't likely to stop anytime soon."_

Jack only hoped that this fear of exposure wouldn't hurt him or his team now that they knew about this secret world. Because he wasn't sure which side Cameron Mitchell or Daniel Jackson would fall on if it did.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

_Hogwarts listened as a man who had once been great among its keepers fell deeper and deeper into the pits of evil. Her headmasters oldest friend, the one he had manipulated the longest, had finally found the child of prophesy. Hogwarts was glad that one of its favorite children had been found, but she wasn't at all pleased at the reasons._

_Hogwarts listened as two once great men planned and plotted to bring the child, Harry, under their control again. This would bring an innocent to harm and potentially destroy the society that her founders had helped to shape. It would not do. It simply would not do at all._

_Hogwarts listened, and Hogwarts planned her response._

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Liberum arbitrium –_ free will

**STORY NOTES: **(1): Taken from book five of J.K. Rowling's'. i.e., not mine.

2 – The Definition of Thrall is on my yahoo group, links on my authors' bio.

3 – Harry and Selien are Antigone's children.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **hummm…I think I went a bit long on the explanations and I'm not sure if I got Moody's persona right but eh what can I say I don't do paranoid bastard particularly well. Oh dear, this means I'm going to have the same problem with Snape when I bring him into the story, and I'm going to have to add heavy sarcasm too, oh my.

The only thing I can possibly say to defend myself for the unreasonably long delay between chapters is the unfortunate demise of my power cord for my computer – I only just recently got a replacement cord. Sorry for the long delay. Oh and the fantastic sense of timing in that school started like two days after I got my power cord…sorry guys but it might be a while till the next update…though I am getting some pretty kickass ideas for this story and a Stargate Atlantis / Harry potter crossover…I'm pretty excited, though I promise not to start another story unless it's a one shot until this story is completely finished.

**BETA'S NOTE: **Muahaha! It is finished! Please review, we love you tons and this story of Kira's is absolutely amazing! And after you review, please go to Kira's bio and click on the link to my fics- I'd really appreciate a review as well! Until next chapter, folks!  
Torina Archelda


	6. Meroriter

**TITLE:** Deceptive Appearances

**FANDOMS**: SG-1 Harry Potter, and maybe if I'm crazy enough SGA

**RATING:** TEEN

**STORY QUOTE:**_ We require from buildings two kinds of goodness: First, the doing their practical duty well; then, that they be graceful and pleasing doing it._

_-- John Ruskin _

**SUMMARY:** When Harry left that world behind he swore he would never be manipulated by the magical community again. What happens when a manipulative headmaster and power hungry friends turn up looking for Harry Potter? How will the members of SG-1 react to learning Daniel/Harry's colorful history? Will Daniel be thrown to the wolves or will the members of SG-1 teach the members of the magical community that no one ever mess's with 'Their' Archeologist?

**DISCLAIMER:** It should be obvious to everyone that I own neither Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1 or SGA. Face it, if I did, you would have to pay to read this, so unless you see a slot asking for your credit card information, I don't own it.

**Chapter Quote** – _It is easier to do one's duty to others than to one's self. If you do your duty to others, you are considered reliable. If you do your duty to yourself, you are considered selfish._

_Thomas Szasz_

**Chapter 5 – Meroriter**

"The most remarkable difference between magical buildings and non-magical ones is the amount of information they can remember about their inhabitants. Both a muggle hotel and a wizarding one, for example, can remember that they hate the murderer of one of their occupants- but only a magical building will remember _why_ it hates the person. The depth of the memory, in a word, of a magical building is much more sophisticated than that of a muggle one."

The reason that magical buildings possess this ability is because they draw upon the latent magic around them; from wizards and witches, to spelled objects. Magic, being alive in an untraditional sense, wants to give life to anything it can. A good example of this giving of life is a certain umbrella stand that sits in the entryway of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was given to Arisellie Black almost a century ago, and, with its extended stay in a house filled with such dark magic, it developed its own personality, and a rather cranky one at that. It could tell right off that Miss Nymphadora Tonks was indeed part of the line of Black- but had been disowned. Acting on this knowledge, it made a habit of tripping the klutzy Auror.

This is but one example of a house, and its belongings, extending negative behavior towards its inhabitants. The most memorable example of this phenomenon is the behavior of the selfsame Number 12 Grimmauld Place toward one Sirius Black. Ever after he was disowned from the Most Noble House of Black, this house never gave this man a sense of peace. It actually gave of a negative air the whole time Mr. Black remained within its walls. This could attribute towards his brash behavior May 1996. Whatever the reason for his behavior… A major theory, and perhaps the only one that explains the sentience of houses, is that after enough time the latent magic inside of buildings gathers up enough power to actually give the house a heart, or to be more specific, a center of power. Some of the older wizarding families that were more sensitive to magic actually designated a room where they would practice some of their more energy inductive spells in hopes that any latent magic would stay in that given area. This led to magical houses and buildings centralizing their power; in this centralization they developed sentience and, as a result, a heart. Many people doubt that houses actually have emotions, be they magical or muggle. The difference between the emotions of magical and muggle buildings is that with the addition of magic buildings felt the emotions of their inhabitants and soon developed their own personalities. Whereas muggle buildings just feel the emotions of their inhabitants and have vague senses of how they feel towards their charges.

In this manner Hogwarts remembered Harry. In the heart of Hogwarts, if one were to look, a person would be surprised to see the ghosts of the past.

"_Harry!" a bushy haired young woman called fretfully as she and her red haired companion entered a restricted section of the castle. _

_It had been a week since they had last been allowed to see their friend…no, their brother, and while this visit wasn't exactly sanctioned they both felt justified in seeking out the third member of their small family. _

_Waking up with a start the young raven haired child of prophesy unsuccessfully tried to disguise the book he had been reading with no avail. "Hermione, Ron, you're not supposed to be here. What if Dumbledore catches you? I know that you mean the best but I don't want you to put yourselves in the path of his manipulations more than you already are…" he trailed off as soon as Hermione picked up the book he had been sleeping on. _

"_Harry," she said trying to suppress her anxiety. "What are you doing reading this? You know how inaccurate time travel spells are. There purely theoretical. Not a single documented experiment in self sustaining time travel has been successful. What are you trying to do?"_

"_Mate?" the red haired of the three asked hesitatingly._

"_Okay now I don't want you to overreact; Hermione, Ron, but I think I've found a way to freedom. Not now of course, but after this whole…" he used his hands to show that he was searching for the right word. "…this whole fiasco is over with. If I can get to work, I'm going to leave the magical world. Well as much as I possibly can. Maybe I'll wear glamour and change my name at whatever time I end up in. No one will look for Harry Potter if he's already in the public view. I was wondering though," Harry looked hesitatingly at his two friends as though unsure whether to continue on. "Would…could you come with me?"_

_As he awaited the answer the dusty volume of _Theories of Self-Contained Time Travel _lay benignly on the table between them._

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Daniel carefully put the tablet from PX8-442 onto his worktable. The translation for this tablet was particularly tricky. The writing looked like Ancient but it was of a different dialect than Daniel had ever come across before – which in and of itself was odd. He became so engrossed in the translation that he didn't even notice when Sam slipped into the room.

"How's it going Daniel?" Daniel jumped so much that he almost dropped the magnifying glass he had been using to look at one particular symbol that was engraved behind all of the rest of the writing.

"Oh Sam," he gave her an apologetic smile, "I didn't even hear you come in."

Daniel gave the impression of a kid who had been caught in the cookie jar. Sam knew that he felt worse than that. She had seen his expression during the meeting in the conference room and as he had been leaving Sam was sure that his expression had been worse, like he had betrayed his best friends, which he had in a way.

Samantha could overlook that though because it wasn't as if he had actively deceived them like Jack had when he had worked undercover to bring down Mayborn. That particular fiasco had hurt Daniel the worst of all the team. The whole team had been under stress for months afterwards. Eventually though they had healed. Though there was still the undercurrent of tension between Daniel and Jack for a little longer until after a particular mission where Daniel and Jack had been separated from Teal'c and Sam; they had been out of touch for three days and Sam had feared the worst. When at last they had stumbled out of the gate they were bruised and beaten but their friendship had been healed.

Sam sighed; she just hoped that the team and Daniel could survive this new 'development.' Daniel wouldn't like this but it needed to be discussed. It had bothered her ever since he mentioned it in the conference room. Sam had to proceed carefully she knew.

"Daniel," she said jumping right into the quagmire, "I know what a thrall is, I need to know what these thrall laws are and how they applied to you." She saw Daniel tense but pressed her point. "Please Daniel, you want us to trust you and believe me, god we do, but you need to trust us as well." _Or she could just jump into the thing head first._

Daniel first looked shocked that she had said anything and then resigned. He knew that out of everyone Sam would have been the likeliest to pick up on that particular piece of information. She was The _Captain-Doctor_ after all, or actually now she was the _Colonel-Doctor_. Daniel would always fondly remember the time that he had first met this amazing woman.

"A thrall, as you already know was, a slave in Scandinavian culture." Daniel paused for a second and continued on. "A thrall law is… What I mean to say it the thrall laws basically enslaved the party or parties that are directly involved in a prophecy."

Samantha knew that Daniel didn't want to talk about this but it needed to be clarified. Daniel needed to start opening up about his past if the team would ever recover, if they ever could. "Daniel, they made you a slave?" she prompted.

Daniel winced, just as Sam knew he would. If she could get away with it Sam would be doing the same damn thing. From what she had inferred, from both the meeting in the conference room and what she knew about thralls (thanks largely to one of the few history classes that she had taken) Daniel had been made into a slave because of this crackpot prophecy. _If I ever find these people. _Sam would think about that problem when it came up, but for now she needed to get the story out of Daniel while he was slightly more prone to talking; before he closed himself off entirely from them.

"Daniel?" Sam again prompted. _Please, Daniel, don't make this harder than it already is, please, _she silently begged.

Daniel took a deep breath before he continued on. "Yes Sam, after the Ministry of Magic found out about the prophecy they used the thrall laws against me. I was enthralled– well that's what Hermione called it. After Albus Dumbledore disclosed the Ministry about the prophecy in his eternal infernal political maneuvering; the ministry, no doubt prompted by Dumbledore himself enacted the thrall laws. Laws that had not been used by any Wizarding government in 300 years. Then again, the ministry said that there had been no greater threat to the magical world than Voldemort." Daniel had started out speaking normally but he ended in a near shout. He still couldn't believe that the ministry had done that.

"Daniel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Sam trailed off her voice filled with sorrow.

Daniel looked at her hard for a moment before his face softened. "Yes Sam, you did. You had a right to know though. I just I haven't thought about it in a long time. I've tried not to think about it. And you need to know about my situation if this organization is going to come into contact with the Wizarding world. Which, unfortunately it looks that that's what's going to happen."

Sam opened her mouth to protest but before she could speak, Daniel, perhaps anticipating her argument, continued on. "Sam, I know that you think the Wizarding world could help with the threats that are mounting against us but they are, or could be a whole new threat on there own. There is a historical prejudice against muggles and muggle-born witches or wizards. A lot of the wizarding world thinks that muggles are second class citizens and not worth the effort to work with. These people have not seen the ingenuity of non-wizarding humans. They haven't seen it because they haven't experienced it. Aside from a very few wizards, wizard kind has cut itself off from muggle society for at least a two thousand years if not more. I know you think they can help, and maybe they can but, please if you deal with them, be careful."

"Daniel," Sam began trying to absorb all of what he had just said, it sounded like he was trying to convince her to have nothing to do with wizards at all, but if he was one, a wizard, then why shouldn't she. Daniel should see that even among the _muggles_, she thought about that word with distaste, there was a lot of prejudice and hate. Violence and death. He couldn't condemn an entire civilization just because of what they did to him. Samantha would need Daniel to convince Jack to not do just that. The only problem lay in convincing Daniel of the same thing.

This didn't even take into consideration the fact that Daniel had yet to convince Samantha just how magic could work.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Jack stared at the woman with the bubblegum pink hair. She was a bit of an enigma to him. She seemed to hold some regard for his archaeologist but why, and would she still help him after all these years?

They had been staring at each other for a tense couple of minutes before the woman broke the silence.

"Call me Tonks. Never Nymphadora, only Tonks, and you can't call me Shacklebolt either. That's my husbands' name." The woman, Tonks, babbled nervously. She didn't know who this man was but by the way Harry no Daniel was acting he held this Jack O'Neill in high regard. She hoped that this faith was well placed.

"I, well okay." Jack said unsure of what this woman was doing. He had only really ever heard her called Tonks so why would he call her anything else? But clearly this situation was less than comfortably and she was trying to break the ice so to speak. He should do the same if he wanted to get this resolved as soon as possible. "Okay, well you can call me Jack. Don't call me Mr. O'Neill or General, it makes me sound like the man, and I'm not the man. I work against the man."

Tonks grinned in amusement, before she cleared her throat and began to speak seriously. "I think there is something you need to know before you make any decisions regarding how you handle this situation with Daniel." Jack was about to speak but Tonks overrode him. "I don't know what your relationship with Daniel is but when I knew him he was Harry Potter. Now it's Daniel Jackson, and this man has a life and friends that are completely different from what it had been. Somehow I think it's better than what he had previously had. Can I tell you though about the man I knew? Can I tell you about Harry Potter?"

Jack wanted to say no. No, I don't want to know about this. No, I don't want to hear the Daniel is going to leave. I don't want to hear that you're going to take him away from us. He couldn't though. It was morbid curiosity he supposed but he needed to hear about Daniel's life before he knew him. "Y…Yes," Jack cleared his throat and said again. "Yes, please tell me."

Tonks smiled in understanding, this man thought he was about to hear that Harry, _shit, Daniel,_ was going to be taken away. That he would want to leave. That was the furthest thing from the truth.

"Harry Potter was born the son of Lily and James Potter. He lived with them for about a year, until they were killed by you-know-who." Seeing Jack's confusion she clarified. "I'm sorry, you don't know do you? Here I am just assuming. Harry lived with his parents until they were killed protecting him against Voldemort. After that, the headmaster Dumbledore placed him with Lily's sister Petunia, directly against her wishes. In the will I learned that once the thrall laws were enacted Harry was originally to be placed with Sirius Black. Unfortunately due to some _unfortunate_ circumstances that couldn't happen. Since it was a time of war Lily and James had prepared for the contingency that this might happen. James had a cousin that he was rather close to in San Francisco but Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom didn't inform this person that Harry was alive, and no one else actually knew that Harry should be placed anywhere else other than with his Aunt Petunia."

"Now Petunia and her husband Vernon didn't exactly care for Harry, but that isn't my business to tell you." That got Jack's curiosity tinged, along with an uneasy feeling stirring in his gut.

"Now Harry's real family, now I can tell you about them. Well," Tonks amended her statement. "I can tell you about all but one. Selien, I think Harry called her Antigone in the conference room, her I can't tell you about, I didn't really know her. I know that Harry loved her though. He defended her against the Headmaster among many others. The two people that I can tell you about are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. I don't know how they met but I thank god that they did."

"Harry never had a proper family until he met Ron and Hermione. They argued just like every family and goodness did they have their problems but more importantly they protected each other fiercely. From anyone and everyone did they protect each other, they were the most tight nit group of individuals that I ever had the privilege to know, and they protected their own. That is until two of them died. When Hermione and Ron died Harry lost what little family he'd had. But now, seeing him with you and the others, well it makes me happy to see that he isn't alone anymore – he has a new family now, you and your team. Please protect him like you would your family. I know he hasn't told you a lot of things about his life but he did it for a damn good reason."

Jack nodded moved by her speech; she would never know just how much Daniel was family to him, the archeologist along with the rest of SG1 even the excitable Mitchell. There was never any doubt in his mind that he would protect Daniel, but this woman didn't know that. It was nice to know that at least someone from Daniels past cared enough to defend him to, in her mind, strangers, unnecessary though it was.

"Believe me Mrs. Tonks, there is no way that I or my team will willingly let Daniel leave. This is his home and he belongs here." Jack said surprising both of them. He hadn't meant to say anything, but it had just slipped out.

Tonks smiled slightly, she knew that it could be considered immoral, what she had just done, but a little legilimency never hurt anyone. Just so long as Daniel never found out, because Nymphadora was pretty sure that she might have delved a little too deeply into O'Neill's mind, he wasn't supposed to have said anything aloud. As an added benefit though, at least the two of them, Tonks and Jack knew where they stood.

"Well," Jack said once he had recovered sufficiently from his outburst, "Why don't I introduce you to the wonder that is computer gaming."

"Sure, first thing though, what's a computer?"

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

The hallways of the once decimated British Ministry were gleaming in prosperity. A new golden age had descended upon the wizarding world. It had taken a few years after The Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated but like true British citizens they stayed strong and recovered the glory that they had once possessed. The glory that they knew they had.

There was one dirty little secret that slowly tarnished the glory felt in some hearts. How could they have treated a child the way that they had? How could you live with yourself after forcing someone else to do your dirty work? Yes some felt that they could hide behind a prophecy but even so, why not try to fix a problem before it exploded. Why ignore it? Why make a child stand up and fix what he knew you had broken? But then it was only but a few who thought of these things. Why think of something so disturbing when you could look at the bright society that you had now. Why look back when you could look forward, look at the here and now?

The echoing steps of one man who didn't think this way resounded in the now silent hallway leading to the Minister of Magic. Two undersecretaries stopped their gossiping to stare in shock at this figure. Ever since the appointing of the current Minister of Magic there had been quite a break between the government and Hogwarts school or Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact in the early days of the current administration there had been quite a bit of friction between the two groups. So the figure of Albus Dumbledore quietly asking to speak with Minister Umbridge was rather shocking to undersecretaries Weasley and Bones.

"Mr. Weasley, I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell madam minister Umbridge that I have a matter that is urgently requiring her attention." Albus Dumbledore asked politely.

Percy Weasley shut his now wide open mouth, silently cursed Dumbledore for shocking him so and went to go inform minister Umbridge of the person waiting to speak with her. _This ought to be good. I wonder who's going to win._ Percy thought idly. The last winner of the verbal debates the two often got into when they were in the same room had been Delores Umbridge. Somehow Percy didn't think that would be the case this time.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Daniel," Sam began unsure if she could convince Daniel of something she didn't even know was entirely true. How could she say with entire certainty that the wizarding world deserved consideration and not outright condemnation after what she had heard? They had made her friend a slave. A slave! The real problem, Samantha realized, was that she needed the old Daniel back. The one who would try to save a civilization, who tried to see the problem from all sides; she needed to know that Daniel could still see some good in people. Sam needed to change tactics.

"Tell me about Hermione. You've mentioned her a couple of times today."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. Sam wasn't done with talking about the wizarding world by a long shot, but at least she was asking about someone who he truly enjoyed talking about. "Hermione Jane Granger, was the smartest girl, no wait, she was the smartest person that I have ever met. Actually, you remind me of her a lot. If you had ever met her in person you would either instantly love her or instantly hate her. At first I kind of hated her. You see, we met on the first train ride to Hogwarts. She just came into the compartment me and Ron were in and instantly I thought 'what a know it all'. Now that I think about it, I think I was jealous that she was so smart. She fixed my glasses with a spell, and we hadn't even been to a single class yet. She was muggle-born and so this was even more amazing. Hermione, like me, was raised without the knowledge of the wizarding world. So for her to have such a good grip on her magic along with the desire to utilize it, well it amazed me. Ron, though, Ron was instantly annoyed by her. You see she had entered the compartment when he was about to attempt a spell to turn his rat Scabbers yellow. I can say with absolute certainty that his brothers, the ones who gave him the spell, were pulling a prank with him. Suffice it to say the spell didn't work." Daniel smiled for the first time that day, a smile that was almost instantly quelled. She was just like Antigone if those two could have met… Daniel seemed to get lost in his thoughts.

Sam was curious. "What happened to her? Hermione I mean." She also wanted to know who this Antigone was. She had only gotten the briefest information on her. That she had traveled back in time, something Sam found she readily believed. For now though she needed to know what had happened to this girl that had been friends with Daniel.

Daniel instantly stiffened, but answered her question, no matter how painful. "On October 31 1996 Hermione Granger was captured in the raid of Hogsmeade along with two other students; Ronald Weasley and a first year Ravenclaw. Two days later after constant torture by Voldemort and his inner circle of Death Eaters Hermione Granger was killed along with the other two prisoners." Daniel's voice had gone rigidly stiff, lacking in emotion of any kind. "She never did get to tell me if she and Ron would come with me." He said more to himself than Sam.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

George Hammond held onto the armrests of his seat as the private jet took off from its brief stop over in Texas. He was relieved when the pilot announced that the plane was at a stable altitude and heard his fellow passenger breath a sigh of relief.

The man had an imposing figure. Swathed all in black his pale almost translucent skin cut a sharp contrast to his clothes. This man breathed danger in a way few could deny or even try to compare to. George Hammond thought that Anubis, if given the chance, would have tried to take lessons in intimidation from this man. Hammond had been introduced to the man by the magical ambassador of the United American States, Laurence Matherson. Matherson was a nice enough man once you looked past the air of smug superiority he carried around like a bad penny. George met Matherson only a few times before he had abruptly introduced the man now sitting next to him in the jet. Now, while George had been shocked when he learned about the magical world, when he was given the role of Home World Security, he hadn't been very impressed or in awe of the society until he had met Severus Snape, the man sitting beside him now.

"Hammond," Snape said in a quiet and if George wasn't mistaken anxious voice, "I am not sure bringing me into this situation would be very beneficial to your standing with Jackson. When we last knew each other we had a very volatile relationship."

George snorted, "If even half of what you've told me is true Mr. Snape I think that you're quite understating the situation. Nevertheless, for Doctor Jackson to have a fair advantage in this situation he needs to be aware of all the facts. If I'm not mistaken he might even be grateful to know to the extent that he is going to be and is currently being protected by the United American States, along with, of course the U.S. government." George didn't voice his opinion that he felt that Daniel needed to know that this situation wasn't completely unexpected. It was only fair after all.

"You know him far better than I. If you think that Jackson needs to know of my involvement then that is you're in your discretion. I cannot be held accountable for any _disagreements_ that arise between the two of us though." Severus said calmly. He had been quite nervous when Hammond informed him of the telephone call that he had received earlier in the day. The magical world had found Potter and while he still detested the boy Severus could not deny the overwhelming fact that his world owed him. Severus owed him. Despite all evidence to the contrary Severus respected Potter. The fact that he owed Potter a life debt didn't have anything to do with it at all. He would just keep telling himself that it did though, for his peace of mind.

They would be arriving at this S.G.C soon. Snape just knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

In his room at the S.G.C. Teal'c sat in Kel'nor'rem, attempting to gain a sense of peace from the unsettling day that he was having. To find out that Daniel Jackson was not who he appeared to be was highly disconcerting. To find out that Cameron Mitchell was of the same situation was displeasing to the Jaffa.

Teal'c had grown accustomed to the presence of the excitable young man and he did not want his opinion of either man to be mistaken.

A knock at his door disrupted the futile attempt for inner peace that Teal'c had been engaging in.

"You may enter." Teal'c said in his usual calm voice.

The door opened and Cameron Mitchell entered hesitantly. "Hello Teal'c, can I join you?"

"The many times that you have attempted Kel'nor'rem have proved futile, but you may indeed join me."

"You see that's sorta what I wanted to talk to you about." At T'ealc's semi-confused look Cameron clarified. "I wanted to tell you why I haven't ever been able to meditate, and I wanted to talk to you about my past, if that's okay with you?"

"Indeed, it is Cameron Mitchell." Teal'c said happy that he wouldn't have to seek out the young man himself.

Cameroon smiled happily and seated himself opposite from Teal'c. "Well," Cameron said jumping into the story, "I was born to the Mitchell family. In the magical world we are one of the leading family's in the U.A.S…."

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

In a dusty old apartment building that had been shut down for many years' three mortals a father and his two children were surrounded by eight vampires.

"What do you want with me?" The husband asked Jarak while standing in front of his children.

"You?" Jarak smiled slightly, "Why do you think that we want you? It's the children we want, but for the sake of our impending relationship we thought it best to bring you along, as their father, on this little trip we're about to take."

"What trip?" The husband asked with a sliver of fear tinting his voice.

Jarak answered with the usual aplomb that had earned him his position as the right hand man to the leader of the Vampire Family of Sune. "Oh, their grandfather would like to meet them. He would also like to meet you as well." Then in a graver tone Jarak continued, "Sir, we are all so very sorry for you loss. We felt it the moment she died. Selien was a treasure to us all."

"Selien is my daughter. It's her mother that died." The husband whispered in a broken voice.

To the vampires surrounding him his voice just broke their hearts a little bit more. They could feel his pain and it pained them even more than they had thought possible.

"Please take this rope and we'll be transported to him." Jarak said somberly.

The three mortals took the rope and with a crack of sound the three disappeared. A moment later eight vampires disappeared with the crack of apparition.

The only thing left in a dusty old apartment building was the mice squeaking in fright.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Oh Daniel, I am so-"

"Don't Sam, please don't apologize for something you didn't know about nor had any control over." Daniel interrupted in an anguished voice.

Sam needed to change the subject and quick.

After a beat of silence Sam asked something that she had been wondering ever since she had found out about Daniels past.

"So Daniel who was Nick, what I mean to say is, was he really your Grandfather?"

At this Daniel laughed something which soothed Sam in a way she didn't know was possible. It was then that she realized that she had not heard that laugh in quite a while. The past years had been hard on them, the past month especially so.

"Ah Nick, now that is one person that I was sure that I would never see again. I had only met him once after I had traveled back to the past, and not once before. I swear the day we met I was sure that I my cover was blown. I mean, meeting Albus Dumbledore's twin brother when your in hiding is really bad luck, or so I thought at the time. You see Nick's real name is Aberforth Nicolai Dumbledore. He was a real gem, that one. I think that he was equally horrified when he saw me. We were both sure that our covers were blown and that we would have to return to the Magical world. After some, um, strained days," Sam could hear the sarcasm in his voice, "we came to an arrangement. While glad beyond words that we weren't about to be dragged kicking and screaming back to the Wizarding world, we sure as hell weren't going to stay near each other if we could help it. Though, as luck would have it Nick, as he insisted I call him, needed a relative that he could put down for some 'rather annoying paperwork' as he called it. You see he was applying for a passport and permit to South America so that he could study the ruins. The Museum that was sponsoring him were real stringent bastards. So I agreed to pose as his grandson and he agreed to pose as my Grandfather. It made the whole process easier, and we found that we felt safer, now that we had someone who could say that we were related to. It sounds like a bit cold but we didn't want to be found by Dumbledore or the magical world."

Sam was stunned. She didn't know how Daniel could keep up with all of this. A man posing as a grandfather who was the brother of the person who helped to enthrall him; how could he have…? Sam just stopped thinking right then. This whole fiasco wasn't logical, made no sense. It's not as if everything made sense or could. Sam found that the most fucked up situations usually didn't make any sense what so ever.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

The security Guard at level one was happily playing his RPG character DarkWarLordElf on the computer at the security desk. It had been a slow day so far, one of a very few that he had encountered while at Cheyenne Mountain.

Originally Jordan had been posted at the security desk at level sixteen, the only level that there were two different elevators, one going up to ground level and the other going down another forty levels to what he had been told was the Stargate. Jordan only saw the Stargate once when he had been transferred downstairs from NORAD, at that time he had been just released from a dangerous sniper assignment. To say that it hadn't gone well would be an understatement, but in the end everyone involved had been brought out alive. Jordan was given the pick of assignments and had chosen this posting; primarily because his sister worked here.

When Charlie first told Jordan that she was working on deep space telemetry in Cheyenne Mountain Jordan instantly had been suspicious. Why would the government need a Historian whose field of study was a cross section of Babylonian Mythology with Egyptian and Norse Background? As soon as Jordan had been debriefed he found out the answers to his questions.

Jordan triumphantly killed his opponent TonksGriffinLady, smiling in triumph as he read her message of congratulations. A throat being cleared above him alerted him to the presence of another person. As soon as he looked up Jordan's smile disappeared. It was the former head of the S.G.C. Jordan had been caught slacking off by his former boss and a General to book. In short Jordan was royally screwed.

Standing behind Hammond was a tall scowling man dressed all in black. Jordan, former black ops trained sniper gulped.

Damn. His day just got a whole lot worse.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"_Harry," Hermione began uncertainly, only to be cut off by an outraged voice. _

"_Granger! Weasley! What do you think you're doing here? This area of the castle is off limits. 100 points from Gryffindor." Severus Snape snarled in cold anger._

_Unbeknownst to the three teens Snape had been eavesdropping on the conversation the whole time. In fact if Granger and Weasley hadn't entered when they had Snape had been prepared to wake Potter himself. _Luck, is all that kept me from that. _Hogwarts sent a small sign of exasperation towards the potion master to express her annoyance with the situation and with the potions master in general. Snape in his usual way ignored her. _

"_Leave now, before you lose even more points from your House, along with the detention that you will both be serving with me tomorrow night after dinner in my office."_

_Before Weasley could argue in what Snape and everyone else in the room knew would be outrage Granger nodded and dragged Weasley out of the room. "We'll talk later Harry, be safe." Those were the last words that the two men would ever hear her say. _

_The only one who knew what would have been said if Snape had given the three but a minute more of peace was Hogwarts herself._

As the scene faded from view in the heart of Hogwarts the many ghosts who had come at the behest of the old castle bowed their heads in shock. Never before had the castle showed them this. Never before had they known that Hogwarts knew about the departure plans of Harry Potter. If they had known about this they wouldn't have believe that Hogwarts would intentionally let him leave, she was too fond of the boy.

From the stone work a soft glow began to emanate. Ever so slowly to the shock of the ghosts a figure began to emerge. This was Hogwarts as she had never been seen. A tall dark haired figure in a dark red dress appeared before the ghosts, Hogwarts appeared.

"My dear ghosts." She said with a small nod in their direction. "Peeves, my sneaky little poltergeist" She smiled at the poltergeist's reaction of worry followed immediately by bemusement. "I have showed you this and appeared before you because our headmaster has found the child of prophecy. He is preparing to bring him back with force." At this the ghosts and Peeves started in outrage, but before they could speak Hogwarts continued on. "I would ask your help in delaying and if possible halting his plans. Do I have your support?"

"You needn't have asked, Madam Hogwarts." Sir Nicholas said with respect. "We all owe Harry more than words. He saved our castle, our home. He saved you from destruction and for that we all owe him a debt." The assembled ghosts agreed.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Translations:

Meroriter - _from memory_

Authors Note: An updated chapter after many trials and tribulations – namely my computer died. Luckily it can be saved, though all my files are lost concerning this story, as well as the many other stories I am writing and have written. Luckily I handwrite a lot of my notes so not all is lost. I hope that I have not lost too many readers due to the infrequent updates. I am hoping to update more frequently now that some, err difficulties have been resolved. Any who, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you kindly for reading.

Beta's Note: Gah! Plenty of excuses for why this took so long, but none you want to hear. Hope you enjoyed, and please review, because they make Kira and I happy. Thanks!


End file.
